Project A
by Skylar93
Summary: When Mikan's father forces her to go to Alice Academy, she discovers the masquerading lies that surrounds the schools & realizes that everything involves her, even her missing childhood. With Natsume on her tail, she's bound to figure it out eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Summary**: When Mikan's father forces her to go to Alice Academy, she discovers the different masquerading lies that surrounds the schools and realizes that everything inside surrounds her, even her missing childhood. With Natsume Hyuuga on her tail, she's bound to figure everything out eventually.

* * *

**Project A  
**

Chapter 1 – Letters and Go-getters

_'The things visible are the true mysteries in our world_'

* * *

'_Tick, tock, tick, tock …..'_

The silence was unbearable. Just being inside the room already made me feel nauseous. The stares were practically a death warrant. To top it of the grin was just plain creepy.

I stared at my principal, Haruka-sensei, but all she did was grin. I swallowed the nervousness that was building at the back of my throat.

"So, Ms. Sakura, do you want to say something? Or should I go first?"

She said with the creepy grin stuck to her face.

I'm very confused. She's oddly nice today. Usually she would just give me a week of detention and lecture me about what the consequences of lurking around in unauthorized areas.

"Oh, all righty then I'll go first," She told me with an unusual high voice. She opened her top drawer and pulled out a folder, a very bulky folder.

I turned my gaze to the folder and then back at her. Is she trying to make a point by showing me my personal file?

"Haruka-sensei, I didn't do anything wrong! I just passed by and looked to see what the ruckus was all about. I didn't mean to disturb them."

Technically, what I said was true. I was on my way to the lunchroom and took my regular short cut there, through the vents. Usually I wouldn't get caught, it just so happens that the vents over the teacher's lounge were a little rusty and I heard them talking about things that were of personal matter and things got out of hand. That's when I fell, luckily on top of Satoshi-sensei's table.

"I understand, but it still doesn't explain what you were doing crawling about through the vents," The sudden annoyance that lingered her face was once again replaced by the creepy grin, "Anyway, Haruka-sensei, it has come to my attention that you're applying to another school, Alice Academy, I heard."

No!

"What! I never applied to any other school. I'm perfectly happy here. Why would I apply to a school that's practically on the other side of the country?"

"But, I already received your test scores," She looked giddy, "Based on your current grades you might have just passed it. I don't know about mathematics though. Also, don't worry about your father, he's already been informed."

It's impossible! I didn't even apply to Alice Academy. I never took any entrance test. This must be a mix up!

I glared at her, she flinched, "Haruka-sensei, I'm telling you I never applied to Alice Academy….."

"But your father assured us that you did,"

She looked at me like I was crazy. She took out the envelope that was sticking out of the folder. She handed it to me and said, "Here is your acceptance letter. Alice academy is one of the best institutions in the whole country. It would be a good opportunity for you if you got accepted."

I'm starting to have this feeling that the only reason she wants me to transfer schools is so that she wouldn't have to deal with me and my mischief.

"Haruka-sensei, you don't understand. I didn't take any test and besides my dad can't afford to pay for the tuition fee even if I do get accepted, which I highly doubt."

"But think about it, if you graduate from the Alice Academy, one of the best schools in the country. You'll get accepted to any college. The standards are great. The Academy has training programs. Aren't your brothers studying there?" She looked at me while clutching tightly on my personal file.

Now that I think about it Alice Academy is the best institution in the country as well as the most expensive. I heard that mostly rich kids study there. My brothers were lucky enough to get accepted. Well, not lucky enough to turn into one of those narcissistic freaks who do nothing but look in the mirror and smile.

"More the reason, I don't want to study there. My brothers became these self-absorbed jerks, who do nothing but play football, play the violin and stare in front of a mirror fixing their hair all the time. I will never become one of those stuck-up jerks." I said firmly slamming my palms on top of the table.

"Well, you might not know. Open, the letter," She took out her letter opener and handed it to me while grinning her creepy grin. "I'll make a deal with you. It's either, detention for the reminder of the semester or you have to open the letter for ten days worth of detention.

This is why Haruka-sensei is my favorite principal. She's very open-minded about things. She knows how to make a very reasonable agreement with her students. That's why I'll really miss her when she finally cracks from my antics and decides to move away.

"Make it three." I took the letter and took the letter opener from her hand. She nodded and grinned.

Here goes nothing. It must be a scam or something. I never took any entrance test there. Yet, I'm too curious to even care at the moment.

'_Riiiiip'_

I couldn't help but notice the Alice Academy emblem on the logo. Maybe it's a mix up. It can't be scam, their emblem was real, double A's overlapping each other in rich golden color.

I took the letter out and at the same time looked at Haruka-sensei. She looked all giddy and just plain creepy.

I felt the smoothness of the paper as I ran a thumb across the letter and pulled both ends to straighten the paper out. I murmured the words as I read the letter.

"April 29, yadda, yadda. Dear Ms. Sakura, we are pleased to tell you that you have been," I looked up, wide-eyed, shocked and confused, "Accepted!"

I didn't even take an entrance test how could I have been accepted.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. That test you took last semester was the entrance test," She looked at me smiling away, while I'm here having the most audible break down, "Your father was the one who sent the test papers. See, I knew you could do it. He sent us a letter telling us to tell you that he talked to your brothers with the tuition fee. Don't worry I'm not going to celebrate the fact that you're leaving. Actually I'm more of at ease now."

Well, so much for having your mom's best friend as your principal. I need to talk to dad.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" My best mate, Jamie asked, taking a sip from his decaf latte. "I saw Haruka-sensei smiling like an idiot during English."

Jamie has been my best friend since junior high. He's fifteen and he's a senior. Jamie skipped a grade thrice. He loves technology and anything that is related to it. He's half Japanese and half American. He's also a genius and loves to gloat the fact that he has an IQ of 168.

"Yeah, and she was practically skipping all the way to class." My other best friend, Miyuki, added. I looked at her and she raised her eye brows. As a sign I just shook my head and she nodded. "What did you do?"

Miyuki, but who I'd like to call Yuki, is actually my cousin. She's a musician and she loves to play the piano and the guitar. She's also extremely gorgeous and tall. She's 6'1, which is hereditary as well as her long red hair. She's a sophomore and currently the volley ball club's captain.

"Guys, did you take any test after our midterm exams?" I asked taking a bite at my very questionable mash potato. "And yes, it is my fault."

"That's gross! What are you eating, Mikan?" Jamie wrinkled his nose and fixed his glasses. If you look more closely you could see his eyes twitching.

"Mashed potato with jelly," I took a scoop and offered it to Jamie, "Try it. It's good, actually." Just as I thought he can't stand my sense of taste.

It's true, it really does taste good. Well for me that is. It has that sweet yet sour taste. I don't know why I like the taste, I just do and my dad did always say I have a very weird sense of taste.

"No, thank you. Anyway, what did you do to Haruka-sensei?" Jamie and Miyuki both looked at , why do they always expect this from me? I'm not the only student from this school who gets into trouble but I do get in trouble the most.

"You know you guys still haven't answered my question?"

"No, those are for students who are considering on transferring to another school," Miyuki clasped her hands together, "Now, answer our question."

That explains a lot. I sighed. I always knew my dad would one day do this to me.

Anyway, how exactly will I explain to them that my principal is rejoicing to the fact that I maybe transferring to another school?

"It's hard to explain. Here, I'll just show you," I took the letter out of my pocket and handed it to them, "This may explain a few things."

* * *

"Why?" Jamie, asked me for the fifth time. "Why?" Miyuki muttered something but I wasn't paying much attention to understand.

"I don't know." I told him, snatching the letter from him. "Not yet anyway. My dad is going to explain it later. He said he's going to call me later. From the tone of his voice, it's probably good news for him but bad news for us."

"How could uncle Izumi do this? Doesn't he know that Alice Academy is at the other side of the country?" Miyuki said as she ran a hand through her hair. "The good thing about this is that Kyo is there." I looked at Miyuki, trying not to laugh at what she just said.

Miyuki sort of has a thing for my older brother. I remember last Christmas when she practically swooned at Kyo when he smiled at her. It was somewhat disturbing to see my best friend swooning over my jerk of a brother.

"You do know he's three years older than you. Plus, he's in college." I said before taking the last sip from my milkshake. "Not to mention he's your cousin."

She sighed, "I know, it's like the universe doesn't want us to be together. It just so unfair, you know."

I turned to Jamie who seemed amused. "We know."

Jamie doesn't really know my brother very well. This is a wonder since we've been friends for a while now.

"What does Kyo look like anyway? Miyuki is always talking about your brother. It just makes me curious. "Jamie asked.

I was about to answer him but Miyuki beat me to it.

"Oh, he's perfect. He's really hot and has those eyes that would just make you melt. He's tall too. Oh, I almost forgot his messy yet perfect brown hair. He's also a football player and he's also the most popular student in high school. Wait, have I told you about how perfect his lips are. Oh, I could just picture it, him kissing me. Ahhhhhh!"

I was surprised by how fast she talked that I could barely understand what she said. Jamie looked shocked. I can't blame him really. It was so unlike Miyuki to act like a complete fan-girl.

"Wow, it's like giving a kid a gallon of coffee." I heard Jamie laugh at what I said.

I turned to him and smiled. "This is why you should be a mile away from her when she gets a dose of Kyo."

* * *

"I'm only human." I told Miyuki. I took out my dorm key and opened the door. "I'm allowed to make mistakes." I immediately took a seat at the couch and tossed my bag on top of the coffee table.

"Yes, but hitching a ride at the back of the delivery truck! Do you know how dangerous that is? You can barely dance without breaking an ankle or run without tripping!" She shook her head and sat down next to me.

I can't really blame her. Running wasn't really one of my best skills. I was more of a run, trip, crawl, run, trip, and crawl type of person. Other than that and the fact that I'm least coordinated person in the whole world I'm actually pretty good at sports. Well, until I run, trip and crawl again.

"It was either that or the dumpster way." I looked and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Ah yes, the dumpster way! Don't even get me started on the dumpster way." She sighed once again and grabbed her bag and got out her phone. "I'm calling, Jamie."

Miyuki did have the right to get worried. Haruka-sensei appointed her as my official "patrol officer" or whatever that is. In other words, if I get in trouble, I'm bringer her down with me.

"Do what you want. It's not like calling Jamie would get you out of detention," I told her.

"No, but I'm still calling him." I noticed that she struggled to find a more efficient come back than "no".

"You know the only thing he's good at is making those annoying 'Don'ts' speeches of his." I told lounged at the couch and stretched up my arms forward.

"And you're getting a dose of it." She replied flipping her long red hair. She shut her phone closed. "Jamie's not answering. Ugh, and at a time like this!"

"Ha!" I said, grabbing my bag. I remembered that I still had to upload the photos of the delivery guy. He was tall, slightly tan, he had gray color hair and I'm a hundred percent sure I saw him before when I was little. I never forget a face. Kind of like a special thing of mine. I never have trouble remembering details, which doesn't help at times because people find it annoying that I point out every single thing about them. My dad has always told me that I was special in a way that people don't understand. So if you're my friend you'd just have to live with the fact that I could be really annoying and curious.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? I asked you if you want to go out for dinner." Miyuki said to me as she combed her hair.

I shook my head. "Oh, right your dad is suppose to call you tonight. Well, Do you want me to bring you something then?" She asked me.

"I'll have anything with chocolate in it," I got my wallet out of my bag and took out a few bills, "I'll also have a mocha latte."

"Sure. Oh, I'll stop by later but I'll be staying at Jamie's tonight. He's going to help me with my science project." She grabbed her bag and her physics book.

"I guess I'll be having dinner at by myself then," I sat up straight, "Bye."

"Bye!" Then she left.

I stood up and locked the door. I got my laptop, placed it on the coffee table and typed my password. I uploaded the photos I took. I started to browse through them when I noticed something.

"Huh, that's weird. He has the same charm bracelet as my mom." I said noticing the same letter 'A' charm bracelet as my mom's. I looked at the picture again and started browsing through my childhood photos to see if there were any pictures of him.

Nothing, but how come it keeps bothering me that I've seen him before. His face seemed so familiar.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds hoping that the nagging feeling would stop already. See, this is what I meant earlier, I get too caught up in to things. Before I knew it I was falling asleep already.

_Knock, Knock …_

"_Mommy, somebody's at the door!" The little girl shouted, her pigtails swaying while playing with her stuff toys. The little girl had brown hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a little cute dress with pockets full of chocolates. _

_There was no answer. "Mommy!" She shouted once again, louder this time. _

_There was still no answer. The little girl stood up and skipped merrily towards the door, a doll in one hand. She opened the door using both her hands. There stood a tall man with brown hair wearing a black suit next to him was a woman. She was so beautiful. Her red hair pulled back to one side. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a pale brown skirt. _

"_Hello, little girl is your mommy home?" The man asked the little girl. _

"_Yes! But I think mommy is sleeping." The little girl answered showing missing front tooth. _

"_Alright, what's your name then little girl?" He asked sweetly. _

_Before the little girl could answer, a voice was heard. "Mikan, honey, is somebody at the door!" _

"_Yes, mommy!" the little girl, Mikan, replied. A sound of an opening door was heard._

"_Who is it!" Mikan's mother asked, her voice getting louder. _

_Suddenly a brown-haired woman holding garden materials came into the room. The moment she saw the person standing outside, she placed her garden tools at the nearest table. She pulled her daughter away from the door. _

"_Why don't you play with your toys upstairs while I talk to them, huh Mikan?" She told her daughter. _

"_Why mommy?" Mikan asked her mother, innocently._

"_Nothing, it's just that we grown ups need to talk about something very important." Mikan's mother kissed her daughter's forehead. _

"_Oh, alright." She gave her mom a peck on the cheek and started to head towards the stairs. Her mother sighed and turned to the two strangers at her front door._

_Mikan looked back. She saw her mother looking oddly nervous and completely broken as the man talked to her. Her hands were clenched and shaking. _

"_Dr. Sakura, I hope you know that we still haven't finished our project." Mikan heard the red haired girl say before she left the room._

_"Tell them I will, Luna."_

That was an odd dream, not that it bothers me because I've been having these dreams after I turned thirteen. I kept having flashbacks from my childhood. All I remembered was my mom started acting weird after that day. But hey, that was a long time ago. I barely even remember that day.

Being the sickly child I was, I never bothered to remember my childhood. My entire childhood was all fight and never fun. It was alright though because, I think, in a way it allowed me to mature and have a sense of perception of the importance of life; living. Sometimes, I wonder what ever happened to that fragile girl. All I can say is that during those time I was closest to my mother. In all the flashbacks I've had, she was always there.

Now, my mother is half-way across the world discovering cures for diseases and she's not coming back for a three more years. My mom's a doctor. Not just any doctor, a famous one. She's famous for her new found cure for this disease that I don't understand. She's currently the head of a research group funded by some university that I'm not allowed to know.

Eventually, I grew up and my mother just vanished from my memory.

I guess in a way it was better that way. I wasn't as attached to my mother as my brothers. I was still free from her.

* * *

"As most of you know. Our families have just funded one of the most expensive research in the world," A blond haired boy told his fellow trustees, "Project A, may be one of the biggest discovery that Alice Academy had made. So it is important for us to prevent it from ever falling into the wrong hand."

The boy looked around the room. His eyes searched the room for some certain friends of his. "Does anyone know where, Koko and Natsume are?"

* * *

_"Okay, as most of you may know, Alice Academy is one of the world's most prestigious schools, and according to what we've gathered, the academy had funded the latest research of Dr. Azumi, who most of you may know from her success in her past research on the development of the human immune system." A man in a black suit explained to his fellow board members. _

_"And from what we've gathered, it was very top secret and that it's worth a fortune." The man smirked and began tossing folders to the other board members. "But unfortunately for them, it's not very top secret anymore."_

_"In those folders is all the information that you're going to need about project 'A'." The man stood up and said, "I trust that all of – intruders!" _

_His finger directed to the figures that entered the room._

_"Sorry, but **we **need that folder."_

* * *

AN:_ If you've read this you probably think that you've had enough especially since I've revised this story for about I don't know a hundred times but I've decided that I was going to finish this first for a friend so that I could just get over it and move on. This is not originally my story but my friend told me that I can finish it for her just as long as I don't butcher the whole plot. To those who are tired of my constant deleting and reposting over and over again, I am very sorry. I mean, really, I'm very sorry. _

Skylar


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don not own Gakuen Alice Academy and I never will.

* * *

**Project A**

Chapter 2 – Strangers and Hitch Hikers

_'Mysteries are for those who want to seek, while facts are for those who want to know'_

_

* * *

_

"Tree, tree, and oh, a tree," I leaned against the window, instantly I felt the vibration of the car, "When are we going to get there?"

I looked at the person to my left, my dad.

"Mikan, we're a few miles away from the academy. Loosen up, darling. Enjoy the ride, look at your brothers." He gestured to the back.

I looked at my back. My brothers were having a heated discussion about trees and the color green. I snickered as I listen to their conversation.

"No, dude, come on, that totally wasn't the tallest tree," Tsubasa looked outside the window, pointing to a tree we had just passed, "That my friend is the tallest."

"Yeah, I'm not really sure about that one, Tsubasa," Kyo disagreed scratching the back of his head, "I'm pretty sure my tree is taller than that."

I turned my gaze to my dad. He smiled, looking at the mirror staring at my brother, Kyo. He seemed amused with my brothers' conversation. He turned to me, his eyes narrowing as he looked.

"Nothing, I just can't believe I'm related to these two." I shook my head as I said so. I opened the compartment in front of me, grabbing the stack of CDs inside.

"So, what do you guys want to listen to?" I looked at my dad and then to my brothers. "Let's see we've got classical, jazz, rock, gospel, and some of mom's mixed CDs."

I looked at my brothers, raising my eye brows at them as a way of asking. Kyo shrugged his shoulder. Tsubasa was getting something from his bag. I turned to my dad.

"Anything Classical." My dad told me.

"Alright, classical it is." I took the classical CD from the pile when somebody tapped a CD case on my shoulder.

"Its mom's," He tapped the case on top of my head, "Play it, chubby."

I rolled my eyes. How very typical of Tsubasa. Just because I was chubby then doesn't mean I'm chubby now. I'm 5'4 and a half, brown haired, brown eyed, and I'm perfectly healthy. I'm not too skinny, I'm not too fat. I'm just normal and healthy.

I grabbed the CD case from him. I opened the case and took the CD out of the case. I turned the stereo on and pushed the CD inside.

"Track 3, you don't want to hear track one and two," Tsubasa told me. He rested his chin on top of the car seat.

"As you wish your bossiness," I said to him, smirking. I pressed play, I was about to press the right button twice when Tsubasa's voice interrupted me.

"Right back at you, dog face," He countered back.

I glared with my arms crossed at him while we grinned victoriously and sat back.

"That's enough, Tsubasa," Dad warned, "You too Mikan." He looked at me warningly.

I pressed the right button twice. The sound of a piano was heard. My mom was playing.

Aside from being a doctor my mom is also a concert pianist. Well when she was my age, she was.

I noticed the sudden silence that lingered in the car, apart from the music playing. I frowned, as realization hit me. The music must have reminded them of the fact that my mom was gone for two years now and won't be back from her research project for another two years. It wasn't because my mom didn't want to be with us it's just that we had a lot of dept to pay. See, when my grandpa died all his assets were given to my mom and all his liabilities. Basically the only thing my grandfather left my mom was all his business and his debts. After a few years his business turned into a liability and we ended up owing the bank millions. My mom had to take this research project since it was the only way we could pay off the debt.

I looked at my dad. He had his eyes focused on the road but his eyes gave away the fact that he missed mom. I sighed. I looked at the mirror to see my brothers' expressions. Kyo was looking out the window with a frown. Tsubasa had his eyes closed. He was probably taking in the music.

Tsubasa is a musician. He received a partial scholarship from the academy actually, which mean that my dad will be able to pay half of my tuition fee and with my dad's new teaching job at the academy he gets a discount of eight percent to every any of his kids studying in the academy. In other words, Alice Academy is now affordable for the not- so- rich people like me.

I coughed, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silence. I turned the stereo off hoping that the eerie silence would leave. My dad, eyes still on the road, patted my head with a small smile.

Kyo, being himself, as usual, patted Tsubasa's head, imitating me and dad. As a response, Tsubasa patted his back.

I shook my head trying not to laugh. "Looks like a start of a patting game," I could see a grin form across my dad's face as well as my brothers'.

I turned around and patted Tsubasa's head. He flinched. I may have patted his cracked skull a little too hard. Next, he then patted Kyo's shoulder but moved back slightly, his nose scrunched up.

"Kyo, are you wearing my cologne?" Tsubasa asked Kyo suspiciously. I turned around again not wanting to miss the scene.

"Oh, you mean the one in a black bottle? I found it in one of the bags." Kyo said scratching his messy brown hair.

"Dude!" Tsubasa shouted, "Why'd you use my cologne? Kizumi bought me that." Tsubasa punched Kyo's arm.

Right, Kizumi, Tsubasa's overly clingy girlfriend. Oh, the infamous Kizumi Kiozumi strikes again. I still don't know why he just wouldn't dump her. She's just a dumb cheerleader who does nothing but look at her nails, I should know I sat next to her last Christmas, talked to her during New Years, and listened to her complain about how her dad didn't buy her a car for her birthday. I mean at first I thought that she was nice and all but then her true colors showed when she found out that Tsubasa was the son of Dr. Yuka Azumi-Sakura, doctor extraordinaire.

"Sorry, thought it would help me attract the ladies when we get to school." Kyo apologized as he rubbed his arm.

"Not with his cologne you won't. Kizumi gave it to him. It must be something that repels to girl. You know how possessive she is of his, _Tsubasa_," I told Kyo. Tsubasa glared at me.

I looked at Tsubasa, "Oh, come on, you know I'm right." He shrugged and crossed his arm.

"Now, let's all just get back to the game!" Kyo announced. I turned to him and smiled. At least Kyo can be human once in a while.

As Kyo was about to pat dad's head when we saw a man waving at us. I turned back around to take a closer look at the back but the man's face was shadowed by his cap.

My dad pulled over. He opened his window down.

"Where are you headed, mister?" The man asked, still not getting a clear view of his face. Tsubasa and Kyo were eyeing the man closely as if trying to figure out the man's intentions. I, on the other hand, was trying to catch a glimpse of the man's face without making it seem that I am.

"Alice Academy," My dad answered, "What about you, need a ride?"

I didn't particularly agree with my dad with letting strangers hitch a ride with us. I've watched in a movie once where this guy asked for the ride with this guy but it turns out that the guy was a criminal on the run. I know I'm paranoid right.

"Yes, I'm actually heading there too. I'm a professor at the academy. I, well, you see I got lost on my way to the bus station." The man answered. I could see he was holding a brief case and a piece of paper. I guess I could make an exception.

"Great, you can ride with us. I'm a professor there too. I'm the new physics professor." My dad told the man. I looked back at my brothers. Kyo seemed more at ease but Tsubasa was still eyeing the man.

"Oh, well, I'm a biology professor at the academy. Nice to meet you, um, Professor?" He moved to the right allowing me to take a good look at his face.

I jerked once I saw the man's face. He was the delivery guy. The same gray hair, height about 6'1, slightly tanned. The only difference was his eye color, blue. It can't be him, can it?

"Izumi Sakura," My dad said. He glanced at Kyo. Kyo grunted and opened the door.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-sensei. I'm Professor Hijiri Goshima." He extended his hand.

I closed my eyes trying to count to ten, trying to stop myself from either doing anything idiotic or saying anything stupid. Tsubasa snorted a laugh while looking at me.

"What?" I mouthed to Tsubasa. He shook his head.

"Nothing," He mouthed back.

"Pleasure to me you Goshima-sensei," Dad shook the Hijiri-san's hand, "Oh, please come in. You can hitch a ride with us."

I looked at my dad and grabbed his arm. He turned his gaze to me. He shook his head, mouthing an 'it's alright'. I swallowed hard.

"Thank you," He took the seat next to Kyo. He closed the door with much force, "Would a tour of the academy be enough as a thank you?"

"That would be a good exchange." My dad answered him. I stiffened in my seat. I tried hard to avoid Hijiri-san's gaze.

"Oh, let me introduce you to my kids," Dad said, "That one on your left is Kyo, my football star. Next to him is my boy, Tsubasa. Say Tsubasa what course is it that you taking again?'

A sudden feeling of relief came over me. Thank you, Tsubasa!

"Arts," Tsubasa said taking a sudden interest to talk, "I'm an art major in the academy. I'm actually part of the school's orchestra."

"Ah, yes, what instrument do you play?" Hijiri-san asked. I saw my dad smile smugly.

"I play the piano and the violin. Mostly the piano though." Tsubasa answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot this is my daughter, Mikan, my little writer," Dad said patting my shoulder, "She's a new student in the academy. Can't tell you how proud I am that she passed. "

Tsubasa and Kyo snickered. I had the sudden urge to smack my dad after what he said. Isn't it enough to call me little but he had to embarrass me more by telling a complete stranger that I'm the new kid with an overly proud dad who happens to be a new professor at the academy.

I looked at the mirror and saw Hjiri-san looking at me with questioning eyes. I immediately turned my gaze to the road. Flashbacks were running through my thoughts so fast when I saw the way he looked at me. I'm positive we've seen each other before and he knows it. I heard a sound. I took a quick glance to my back only to see a bracelet in Hijiri-san's wrist. It was exactly the same as the one my mom has. That then made me certain that he might be the delivery guy.

Actually, there's a seventy percent chance that he is the delivery guy.

* * *

_Three and a half hour later..._

"We're finally here!" Tsubasa exclaimed, jumping out of the car. He stretched his arms wide and ran to my dad.

Yes! After three hours of sitting in the car, eating some chips and stopping for bathroom breaks, listening to awkward conversations and answering awkward questions, we're finally here. Hurrah!

I jumped out of the car and said, "Finally, land."

I heard a sound of one of the car's door opening. My dad had opened the back of the car to get our suitcases with the help of Tsubasa. They were talking about Hijiri-san who had already left. He told us to meet him later at two o'clock for the tour. I still don't really trust the guy but my dad and my brothers do, so I don't really have a choice.

I looked around the parking lot and then inside the car. Something caught my eye. I smirked. Kyo was still sleeping inside the car. I better go wake him.

I opened the door nearest to him carefully. I rolled up the sports magazine that was next to Kyo. I neared the rolled up magazine in his ear and shouted.

"Wake up, ball head!" I screamed in his ear. He instantly jerked causing him to fall down.

"Ah, what's with the wake up call, nut case." He said to me, while rubbing the back of his head. To tell you the truth I was offended when he called me nutcase. For one thing I'm just weird not a nut case.

I ignored him and grinned victoriously as I jumped down from the car. I heard Tsubasa laugh, carrying his suitcases. That reminded me, I need to get my stuff.

I went to my dad. "Hey, dad, what are you doing?"

"I'm just cleaning the spill, your brother made at the back." He said, cleaning the mat with a cloth.

"Well, I'm just going to get my stuff." I told him. I got the red suitcase that was on top of my black suitcase. Gently, I placed it on the ground knowing that it was contained some of my spying equipment, I know I'm weird right.

I got the black suitcase which I think weighed at least 20 pounds. I could barely lift the thing. I pulled it out trying not to hit my dad as I place it down.

"Whoa, careful there, darling," Dad said jokingly, as he avoided the suit case.

"Sorry," I muttered. I then got my last suitcase out of the car which was under the seats. I pulled it carefully but it just wouldn't budge. I pulled it harder, it moved slightly. Then I asked my dad to lift the seats so that I could pull the suitcase with much ease. The moment I pulled the suitcase, the weight of it got the better of me and I accidentally swung it.

'_Bam'_

I covered my mouth as I placed the suitcase on the floor. The contents of the suitcase was scattered all over the floor. I saw my books some of my clothes scattered on the floor. My first thought was to gather my thing but then I remembered that I had to apologize to the stranger that I just hit with my 20 pound suitcase.

I looked down at the stranger that I just accidentally hit with my suitcase. "Oh, no I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. I'm really, really sorry." I tried to help him get up but he reluctantly pushed me away. His hands were trying to stop the bleeding that was coming out of his mouth disallowing me to see his face.

After a few more apologies, the guy looked up at me, pissed. My dad helped the young man stand up, seeing that his daughter was the one who accidentally hit the guy. I gulped, looking at the young man's red-eyes. I could see the bruise forming in his perfectly sculptured face and the stain of blood that came from his mouth. Oh shoot, I just accidentally hit a stranger with one heck of a black hair and from the look of his eyes I knew that I was in big trouble.

Definitely.

* * *

_AN: Read. Comment. Enjoy. _

Skylar


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Project A  
**

Chapter 3 – Spills and Tills

_'Sometimes, the world is just too small for mysteries like this'

* * *

_

"How, _Why_, did you hit Natsume Hyuuga? And with a suitcase!" Tsubasa asked me for the hundredth time already. He was walking back and fort inside the room. "Do you know how much damage it will cause you?"

I sat back, arms crossed. I looked at him blithely as a response. And yes, I like to be sarcastic at situations like this.

He moaned, "Do you know what it will do to my reputation if they find out that I'm related to you."

"That's very shallow of you Tsubasa," I rolled my eyes, "Besides, I didn't mean to hit this _Natsume Hyuuga_ of which you speak so highly of."

I watched him cautiously as he sat on a box labeled box. I looked around my dad's office, checking on the number of boxes that we still need to unpack. For the last forty-five minutes that we've been here we've only manage to unpack one box. Dad asked us to unpack for him while he settled the mix up with my dorm room. Most of our time was spent on disputing about my earlier mishap. Kyo was here but left to "check up" on his buddy, Natsume. That left me and Tsubasa to consume our time discussing the consequences of my action.

"Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan. How could you hit Natsume Hyuuga?" Tsubasa cried out, looking both bothered and anxious. I took a long deep breath.

I threw my hands up, "Ugh! Enough already! Stop talking Tsubasa, just stop talking!"

Tsubasa has been quite brother to me for the past forty-five minutes, Not. Instead of making me feel better like he usually did before, he rants about how careless and idiotic I was, like didn't know that already.

"Still, Natsume Hyuuga! What are you insane? Do you even know how rich and popular that dude is? By all means, you shouldn't even be alive!" Tsubasa exclaimed loudly.

"I apologized to him seventy-six times to be exact. I followed the guy to the clinic. I did everything a very sorry person does, I harassed him, I followed him, and I begged him, isn't that enough."

It's true, I did. I believe his response was, "I'm going to sue you". I was startled by how the tone of his voice actually affected me. Usually I wouldn't even care but his voice sounded so confident and deep that it actually scared me. It was hard enough looking at his face; the bruise I recklessly formed staring back at me telling me to feel guilty.

I placed a hand over my head, trying to forget the look Hyuuga gave me as I followed him to the clinic. I felt like an idiot, following some cold hearted freak to the clinic.

"An apology isn't enough, Mikan. Natsume Hyuuga can kill you," he snapped his fingers as an effect, "Just like that. It wouldn't even leave a tinge of dirt on his hand. People fear this guy." Tsubasa told me seriously after his sudden pause.

"What do you want me to do, Tsubasa? I can't change what happened." I said to him, giving him a somber look.

"How about, never talking to me in public? How about that for starters," Tsubasa said haughtily.

"I know the drill, No talking, no looking, no listening and no gossiping about you in public." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"I would also appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anybody that we're related."

Now, I officially don't ever want to be related to Tsubasa but for future blackmailing purposes I may just have to agree to him.

"Sure," I agreed looking at him with a small sardonic smile.

"Good, so are we clear with the ground rules?" He asked me, after puffing a breath of relief.

"Yes," I answered him.

"Alright, now if you'll excuse me," He glanced at his watch, "I have three hours to prepare before the goodbye summer carnival. I'll give you a hundred if you do the unpacking by yourself."

I shrugged, raising my eyebrows as a yes. He stood up from the box, nodding a goodbye at my direction. I nodded back, shifting slightly at my seat. I turned before I could watch him leave the office. I sighed as I picked up a box, returning my attention back to unpacking the boxes.

* * *

"Kyo, you have to drive your sister to the library." My dad told Kyo, "You don't expect her to walk all the way there, do you?"

I smiled, watching my family argue about who will drive whom to where. It's five-thirty already and our tour was rescheduled because of the incident earlier today which is great for me because it felt weird being around Goshima-sensei.

"Dad, you have to understand how embarrassing it will be to be seen with her," Kyo said pointing at me. Instantly, I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling uncomfortable as he pointed at me, "No offense though, Sakura."

"Kyo is that anyway to treat your sister," Dad reprimanded Kyo, "She is younger than you and I expect you to be a good older brother to your sister."

I snorted, unconsciously, hiding a laugh. It's not everyday you see dad lecturing Kyo like a little boy.

Everybody, including Tsubasa, looked at me. I placed a hand over my mouth before apologizing.

"Doesn't she have any money? Can't she just call a taxi to drive her to the library?" Tsubasa suggested, causing me to jump at his sudden intrusion. He was eyeing more like drooling over the car beside ours for the last fifteen minutes.

Tsubasa is a car addict; obsessed would be a more fitting word actually. He has a Lexus LS 460 back in Kyoto. Despite being a car addict Tsubasa is the worst driver you'll ever meet. I don't think dad will ever give Tsubasa his license after crashing dad's car into our front porch.

"Tsubasa, I want to make sure that your sister will be at the library within the next thirty minutes or you'll never see that car of your again." Dad warned Tsubasa, ignoring Tsubasa's suggestion. If that wouldn't break Tsubasa to pieces I don't know what will. Tsubasa saved for five years just to buy a car like that. Trust me, I would know since I had to share my lunch with him throughout primary school.

Tentatively, I took a quick look at Tsubasa's face. Clearly, he was devastated by this if tears weren't proof enough. As much as I hated to admit it seeing him like this made me feel kind of guilty.

I grabbed Kyo's arm, looking up at him, asking him to agree. He glanced at Tsubasa who was looked completely distraught at what dad said. He shrugged before sending a lazy nod and a few whimpers.

"Sure dad, I'll drive Mikan to the library. Don't do anything rash." Kyo said, casually draping an arm on dad's shoulder.

"Great, now I want all three of you to be back here before nine o'clock. Hopefully by then Mikan's dorm room will be ready." Dad told us, pointing to his watch as he lifted it. I was about to head to the car with Kyo and Tsubasa when dad pulled me to the side.

"Make sure they don't do anything illegal or hitch a girl to ride with them –"

"Dad!" I yelled, urging him to stop. My dad didn't understand the picture he was planting in my head. It was obscenely graphic and a whole lot of broken tail lights.

"Alright, I want you to stick with them. This is where your spying skills come in handy. I want you to spy on them. I know it's not really fatherly of me –"

"Dad! I get it. You want me to spy on them." I said, cutting him off.

Surprisingly, I was more disappointed than shocked at my dad. Spying on my brothers wasn't really the kind of request I would usually hear from my dad. Then again, I could get something out of this rare request from dad.

"I'll do it if you'll raise my allowance." I asked dad, questioningly looking at him.

"Twenty."

I shook my head, "Thirty,"

"We're not that rich, Mikan. How about twenty? Come on, Mi-chan," I raised my eyebrows at dad, "Fine, make sure they won't do anything stupid like last time. I can't risk paying another ten thousand like last time. Besides you're not really going to the library are you?"

I smiled triumphantly, "I knew you know me better than that. Now how am I going to get there?"

"Alright, there's a bus that will leave in an hour going to the carnival. I want you to buy a ticket and go to the carnival." Dad told me, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, "Here, "He said, handing me a fifty, "Don't talk to strangers or stray away. Make sure you don't get lost and bring your phone with you. Bring –"

"Dad! I get it." I interrupted him.

"So, are we clear with the plan?" Dad asked me.

I hesitated for a while before saying yes. I held out my hand, urging him to shake it. Dad shook my hand firmly. I shook his hand firmly also before heading to the car, with a sly grin lingering across my face.

I opened the passenger's seat only to find Tsubasa already seated there.

"Back of the car, Sis," He gestured to the back. I glared at him. They laughed in response.

"I think you may have to work on that glare of yours, Mikan." Kyo teased as he started the engine. I gave a mocking smile, opening the other car door.

I shrugged off my back pack before casually tossing my bag inside. As I ducked inside the car, I heard Tsubasa's car door close still laughing at Kyo's comment. I personally don't understand what was so funny.

I shook the thought away, closing the car door. I patted my bag, checking if my spying equipment was inside. I smiled mischievously knowing that I was going to have fun tonight.

* * *

I nodded uninterestedly at Tsubasa's comment before turning back to the view outside. The sun was setting and Tsubasa and Kyo had already managed to talk about every single irrelevant thing in the whole wide world. I sighed, wanting to tell Tsubasa that his clothes looked desperate but if I did the conversation would just continue. Instead, I just feigned a smile, nodding as he asked me if he looked great.

He turned back to Kyo, talking about some kid he met at some party. I looked at my watch, grinning sinisterly. If my calculations were right, the next bus going to the carnival would be in twenty minutes. Enough time to get to the carnival.

"So, he goes like, "Hey, I'm the coolest kid here" and I was like, "No, you're not," and he was like-"Tsubasa stopped, noticing my arm placed on his shoulders. He looked up at me.

"Guys, I was wondering if you could drop me off near the bus station." I requested with a hint of a bargain.

Kyo took a quick glance at Tsubasa and me before turning his gaze back to the road. He looked curious for a moment before nudging Tsubasa with an amused expression. I raised a brow at this, balling my hands into fists.

Tsubasa placed his pointer finger on his chin, mockingly with a pondering look on his face, "Let me think about it. Um, I don't think so!"

I moved closer, draping an arm over Kyo's shoulder, "Well, then I may just have to tell, dad," Drawling the words as a warning, "about the time you two left me at the library."

"We never left you at the library. You have nothing on us, Mikan." Tsubasa said with a cool expression.

"Really, because I remember when I was sixteen you two left me at the library and forgot to pick me up." I told them, cocking my head to the side as an effect.

I heard Tsubasa click his tongue, "You wouldn't dare."

"You know me, don't you," I told him, "You know I would."

"You're not going to the bus station. We're taking you to the carnival." Kyo said, surprising me with his interruption.

"You mean you're bringing me to the party with you," I said, acting surprised. I bit the sides of my cheek, preventing myself from laughing. The possibilities were just endless.

At the same time they snorted a laugh. Kyo took a u-turn while Tsubasa turned to look face to face with my confused expression. He laughed again only this time he didn't held back.

"You're not going to the party. We're the ones going to the party. You," Tsubasa poked my shoulder, "Will be going to the carnival. I hope you enjoy kiddy rides because I don't think you're not tall enough for the big kids' rides."

I crossed my arms and slapped Tsubasa's arm while they continued to laugh. Kyo pounded his fist on the steering wheel causing a jerk to the car's direction. Snappily, I punched his arm looking at him warningly.

"If we die you won't even believe what I would do with you in the other world." I told him, pinching his shoulder. He winced, vehemently shrugging my hand off his shoulder. I raised my hand, pulling it immediately to my chest caressing it after being forcefully shrugged off. It may have bruised after bumping to the side of the car.

I stuck my tongue out at Kyo who was looking at me through the mirror. He stuck out his tongue back at me.

"At least apologize for almost ending my life here. I'm still planning on outliving the two of you if you don't mind."

He snorted while Tsubasa, who at the moment was busy combing his hair, turned his attention back at us. He flashed a grin, running a hand through his hair.

"Very funny, Mikan." He said curtly as he took a quick look at me through the mirror. I glared at him. _Stupid_

"So what do you think? Cool enough for the ladies, ah?" Tsubasa asked, flipping his hair to the side.

I shook my head in repulse. Kyo on the other hand, clapped one his hands against the wrist of his other hand that was steering the wheel. I coughed a laugh, moving over Tsubasa's side to tousle his hair.

"Hey, Mikan cut it out." He flipped his hair again which was followed by erupt of applause and hoots coming from Kyo. As an encore, Tsubasa ran another hand through his hair before flashing a grin. I ruffled his hair again after which shaking my head as he shifted his bangs to the side.

"How many more minutes till we get there," I asked them, hoping that I wouldn't have to endure anymore of this.

Tsubasa, looking at his watch, said aloud, "Thirty more minutes, chubby. Thirty more minutes."

Great, another thirty more minutes of hair flipping, cologne smelling, and being constantly reminded not to talk to them in public isn't the way I pictured my death. But since I need that raise, I may just have to endure it.

* * *

I turned my attention back to Tsubasa who was nudging me out of my thoughts. I sighed, nodding unenthusiastically at Tsubasa's earlier actions. I wanted to tell him that the hair flipping wasn't really that appealing to girls but what would I know about it I don't have guys sprawling at my feet.

"Ah! Why! I don't even know what I'm doing here!" I cried, eyeing the vast number of people milling around the carnival. Most of them were about my age or younger. Some were parents bringing their children along. At one side were the rides while on the other were the booths. Near the booths were restaurants and a huge garden sponsored by Alice Academy. There was a big tent up the hill with colorful lights surrounding it and from afar you could still hear a faint sound of the current song being played; a party.

Noticing that my brothers were no longer in sight, I grabbed my bag from the bench. I looked for them for a while, passing through the crowded booth area before spotting a brown haired guy with a dark blue colored hair next to him. I cringed immediately once I spotted two girls with them. One was a small, petite dark brown haired girl who clinging to Kyo's arm. The other girl was a tall blond girl wearing a mini skirt and a sweater. She turned around looking annoyed, instantly recognizing her. Kizumi Kiozumi. I should've known.

My eyes widened once she pointed at my direction. Uncertain, I waved at her. She waved back enthusiastically before pointing at my direction once again. From the look on her face she looked taunting. There was a tiny voice in my head telling me to run but instead I took a few small steps back, stopping once I bumped into something hard.

I closed my eyes and bit back the urge to groan after hearing a very familiar snarl. I considered running but I felt a sudden coldness spreading though the back of my sweater and dripping to the back of my pants. I touched the back of my shirt while at the same time turning around to face Natsume Hyuuga who also had a huge stain in front of his black and white polo shirt. Oh, why does it always have to be him? Out of all the people in the world why does it have to be me?

I looked up at him, receiving the same look and feeling from my earlier encounter with him. I glanced to the person next to him who was holding a napkin, trying to remove the stain from Hyuuga's shirt. She had the same features and hair color as him apart from the red streaks in her hair. For a minute, I silently hoped that I never went to the carnival. And for a while, I thought Tsubasa was right, I am screwed.

* * *

_AN: I didn't really have time to recheck everything because I'm going home tomorrow. Everything here was copied from what had originally been posted before.  
_

Skylar


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Summary**: Mikan Sakura, the freaky new student is secretly solving the mystery that got her family involved. With Natsume Hyuuga as her main suspect, nothing is ever easy especially when you start falling in love with the person you're supposed to hate.

* * *

**Project A  
**

Chapter 4 - Shticks and Confounding Flicks

_'The greatest mystery is figuring out the person next to you'_

_

* * *

-  
_

I stood there frozen, looking at Hyuuga's cold glare. I bit my lip as I turned my attention to the girl, who looked exactly like him only with a few modified structures that made her more feminine than him, who moved away from him handing him a shirt. Urgently I heard a loud ringing in my ears at the sight of girls starting to crowd Hyuuga. I felt myself being drifted farther away from them and out of the forming circle. Taking clutch of my slipping shoulder bag, I felt a sticky wet feeling in fingers. Instinctively, I recognized the familiar mix of coffee and cream. I took off my bag from my shoulder, holding it by its strap.

I looked around, searching for Tsubasa and Kyo but it seems that they have made an unfortunate get away. Sighing, I turned back around only to be greeted by a furious face. Her curly green hair swayed, as her hand moved in one swift motion spilling her drink all over me, while yelling an outraged, "Go to hell, bitch!"

Before I knew it, I was shaking in frustration while the girl dropped the cup on the ground which she was holding a while back. I took a deep breath to calm myself before turning around not letting the feeling of mockery of anguish get the better of me. I walked away, letting the green haired girl and other passer bys laugh at their own account. In my head, repeated thoughts came to mind once I swallowed back the retort I was eager to say instead I let the thoughts stay inside as I found myself wandering back through the crowded pathways of the carnival. If I say anything more, I might get into more trouble than I already am. I can't afford losing my cool like that to people, besides this way I won't attract any more attention.

* * *

I made my way to the nearest bench in a secluded part of the carnival. After being told to go to hell by some random passer by most likely to be a fan of Hyuuga's I decided to retreat back to the parking lot. Tripping a lot on my way back, I'm not surprised if I'm not battered and bruised right now. With my bag on my lap, I got out the brown handkerchief my dad gave me and wiped the diet coke that came the passer by's earlier comment. I removed all the traces of coke in my face. I pulled out my very reliable jacket from my bag. I opened the front pocket of my jacket to check if my fifty dollars was still there. To be honest I don't know what I'm still doing here.

Taking the fifty and securely slipping it in my back pocket, I saw a shadow casting itself in my direction.

"Hey are you alright?" A feminine voice asked me. I looked up to find a familiar pink haired girl holding a folded up shirt and a milkshake. I narrowed my eyes looking directly at her. I'm expecting a milkshake being thrown to my face any second now. Hopefully the smell of the milkshake wouldn't make me puke.

"Oh no no no," She shook her head," I just wanted to give you this. I thought you may need it," She handed me the t-shirt. Hesitantly, I opened the folded shirt. It had an Alice Academy logo in the middle of it, "And by the way, I wanted to apologize about my friend earlier. You know, about the whole coke thing."

Right, she was coke girl's friend. I smiled while thanking her. She took the seat next to me. She offered me her milkshake.

"Thanks but I don't drink milkshakes. I'm allergic." I replied politely. She nodded before taking a sip of her milkshake.

Smiling, I held out my hand, "I'm Mikan Sakura and you are?"

She stared at me, giggling. That's weird I didn't know that I was _that_ funny. I looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, "I didn't mean to laugh. But do you know how much you and your brother look alike?"

Well that was rather a bit random. She moved closer, staring at me intently. I sent her an awkward smile, casually slipping my arms inside my jacket.

"Kyo and I don't really look alike that much. For one thing he's tall and bulky while I on-"

"No, not Kyo, you too are from being alike. I mean your other brother Akira. You two really look alike." She said, cutting me off, pulling something out of her bag.

"See," She showed me the picture, more specifically a cut out from a magazine, "You really look alike."

Yeah, if it wasn't for the fact that he's a boy and has dark blue hair like Tsubasa we would totally look like twins but unfortunately he's a boy with the dark blue hair and a has a hell of an attitude. The only thing Akira and I have in common is that we both have the same taste when it comes to food. Other than that we're both just two people related to each other.

"So, you're a fan of my brother's. Are you a chef too?" I asked her, folding my hanky and placing it inside my bag. She smiled at me before replying.

"Yeah, I am a very big fan but I'm not a chef just aspiring to be. My family actually owns a restaurant downtown." She told me enthusiastically, "Oh, Anna Umenomiya by the way,"

"Oh, cool. So what type of restaurant does your family run?" I asked her, placing the shirt inside my bag, some strands of my hair falling as I bent down. Blowing them away, I turned to Anna, sending her an apologetic smile realizing that I may have distracted her from answering.

"French, not that much of a fancy place but we do have a café extension were students can hangout," She said while sipping her milkshake in between. I expected a hint of boastfulness in her statement but to my liking she was actually nice and modest despite what most would think if you based her from her looks. She was short, hair pink and noticeably ironed, her teeth perfectly white, and her clothes from afar you could tell that they were expensive. But still, I couldn't shake off the feeling that she's only being nice to me because I'm related to Akira.

Nodding, I pulled the pin that was now hanging loosely from the side of my hair. I reached up to secure the loose strands of hair when Anna caught my wrist. She narrowed her eyes on my watch, coughing up her milkshake. Spontaneously, I immediately pulled back.

"Is it 7:50 already?" She asked her eyes widening as she vigorously got her feet, her shoulder bag swaying as she stood up. She looked around anxiously. Dropping her milkshake, she started tapping her foot, looking worried as her eyes scanned the area.

I zipped my bag close before standing up, taking note of the fact that I was taller than her by a good four inches. I tapped Anna in the back.

She turned to me looking fretful.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I asked her, looking at her concerned. She placed a hand on her chest, her expression incredulous.

"Youichi, I'm supposed to be baby sitting that kid," She started shaking her hands. I patted her back, trying to calm her down, "I left him at the Ferris wheel. Oh, she's going to kill if she finds out that I lost her brother. No, no, no!"

"Who's going to kill you? And who's Youichi?" A thought came immediately as I asked her, "Hey, maybe I can help you? We can look for him while riding the Ferris wheel. We could find, um, him from up there. I do it all the time."

Anna took a deep breath before looking up at me, sending me a faltering gaze, "Are you sure because if I don't find him, Imai's going to kill me! Really she will have my – oh! There they are! What am I going to do?"

I turned around looking at the direction she glanced at. I saw three girls walking to our direction, more precisely dark shadowed figures. Before crossing the sidewalk, one of them turned to another direction heading to the main entrance to leave the carnival. I glanced at Anna, who was still apprehensive at the moment, patting her in the back while telling her to calm down.

"Take a deep breath, Anna," I instructed her which she did, "Now, everything's going to be fine, don't fret about this. I'm sure you can explain to _her _about how didn't intentionally lose her, um, brother."

She swallowed hard, hands shaking. I wonder what's so threatening about this Imai. I frowned, at the sight of two girls making their way towards us.

"Anna!" One of them shouted her feminine voice sweet and quite similar to Anna's. Impulsively, my head turned to the direction where the voice came from. Two girls, both dark haired, at least in my view they both were, are walking towards our direction. They wearing the same clothes somewhat similar to Ana's, scratch that they were wearing the same clothes as Ana. One of them, the one with the shorter hair, was carrying a box with her head pointedly directed at us.

"Nonoko!" Anna shouted back her voice seemed to waver a bit, her eyes shifting to the girl next to the one carrying the box. She was biting her nails while turning her eyes on the girl carrying the box. I'm guessing that's the Imai girl.

As the two girls made their way towards us, I could see Anna taking a few small steps back. From Anna reaction, I could tell that this Imai is an autocrat but I'm not one to judge so quickly. Spies shouldn't easily be swayed by outer appearances or quick judgments; Rule 12.

"Anna! We've been looking all over for you! Sumire had to leave since she had to change after her catfight with the Sisters," There was sharpness in her voice," You were supposed to be there to stop her. You know how she acts stupid around those two." The blue haired girl told Anna, her eyes swiftly taking a quick look at me. As if a realization hit her, she turned to me stunned, looking down at my wet sweater.

She muttered something incoherent, looking at my arm. I touched my arm and felt a painful sting run across it. I lifted my arm, to check my wound. Just a few minor damage, a few scratches.

Feeling uneasy under her gaze, I shifted a bit, slightly moving to my left. I felt my hand hit something card board and flat.

"Haven't you learned anything with what happened earlier with Hyuuga?" A deadpan voice said sardonically. I looked to my left, surprised to find a tall girl with short ebony hair, and matching her expressionless voice, her angel like features flawed by the dull and dreary look on her face. Her violet eyes displayed her unnatural ominous aura.

Looking at her, a scowl appearing from the corner of her lips, I felt a sudden outburst of intimidation. She was beautiful and frightening at the same time that it was hard not to be. I cringed, as her eyes narrowed at Anna.

"Anna, where's Youichi?" She asked her soothing voice demanding, contrast to the edginess of her tone. I swallowed hard, no wonder Anna was so worried about her. If I lost this girl's brother, I might not make it to high school alive. I placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, answering for her.

* * *

"So, Sakura-san, do you do this all the time?" Nonoko asked, confounded by our current activity. Looking up from my binoculars, I sent an ensuring nod at her direction before returning to my sight seeing. I can understand why she would feel confused with this. Riding the Ferris wheel to look for a six year old using binoculars and walkie-talkies weren't exactly what normal rich kids like Nonoko would do in a carnival.

"Yeah, summer is real let down back at home so this is basically a sport for me. My brothers and I use to do this every summer. If it helps it's actually an enterpriser believe it or not."

I pulled the sleeves of my Alice Academy sweat shirt upwards, carefully with my bandaged right arm, and fanned myself with the flier a random guy gave to me. Seriously, would it kill anybody to open the windows I'm bathing in my own sweat here!

"Really, you earn by spying on people? Isn't that a bit illegal," She questioned. Looking outside, her hair tied up, she looked through her borrowed binoculars.

I paused for a minute to think, "I don't see anything illegal with taking stolen pictures of other people illegal. I sell my brothers' pictures to fan girls all the time. This watch," I lifted my watch as a gesture to emphasize, "Tsubasa's first kiss."

"Oh, that's kind of what Hotaru-chan does to Ruka-sama," She said zealously, giggling then afterwards, "Except for the fact that Hotaru-chan does it to-"

"Shut up, Nonoko. The idiots losing his touch, he's not my money maker anymore." A harsh voice, coming from my right, interrupted her. I flinched at Hotaru's intrusion. From the fifty minutes I've known her I can conclude that she was indeed unpredictable and oddly different from her friends in a good way. She saved my life when I was being chased by one of Hyuuga's fan girls who I now come to realized was a boy. She was harsh and has that touch-me-and-you're-dead-attitude but if you look at her from another point of view she actually was a decent person and a total control freak which in her case is considered a good quality.

Plus, if you squint, you'll see that really she's a caring person and if you squint harder you'll be able to see that she's an understanding person that is if you push aside excuses and reasoning. Truthfully, I kind of liked her she might not be relatable or anything but she's brutally honest and surprisingly very reliable.

"Sorry, I forgot that we refer to him as rabbit feet," Nonoko said, winking at me which lead to ignite Hotaru's suppressed irritation. She turned back to her side of the window, continuing her current watching.

I also went back to my former position, smiling, as I carried on with my antics. Taking a bite out of my sandwich, I spotted Anna who was left back at the carnival to search for Youichi in the arcade booths. Unexpected but luckily, for me, Tsubasa was also in view and surprisingly without Kizumi clutching his arm. Oh wait, there's a blond making her way towards him. No wait; it's a guy and a very girly one at that. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the blond making a move on my brother.

Looking to another direction, I saw a sandy blond boy waving his arms enthusiastically. I smirked, itching to see this guy's story. To my utter embarrassment he was waving at me. Next to him, his friends started laughing, some from the looks of things hooting at my direction.

I pulled back with a scowl beginning to form across my face. Clearly, I'm a freak to these people. As ridiculous as it may sound, I may not care about what other people think but I am vengeful. I'm not much for stalking but blackmailing is the perfect retaliation. Luckily for them, I'm not that vengeful to want to ruin their lives just the little dirty details just to give them a little kick.

Adjusting my binoculars, I searched for the sandy blond boy and his group. Upon finding the group and the blond, I found myself eyeing the group and finding my brother Kyo as one of them. I wasn't entirely sure that he was Kyo but adjusting the glass of my binoculars, I found myself staring at Natsume Hyuuga's infuriated face, his eyebrows meeting and his eyes looking straight at me. There was something about him that was just so scary that it gave a chill.

Unconsciously, I felt a spark run through my spinal cord causing myself to fall onto the carpeted floor of the Ferris wheel. Unluckily, the ride stopped the moment I fell down which caused me to bump my head against the seat. Placing a hand on the side of my head, I looked up at Nonoko to meeting her concerned expression.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, are you alright?" She asked politely. I turned my gaze to Hotaru who was also looking at me. She raised her eyebrows, questioning me.

"Nothing," I shook my head, pushing myself up, "Nothing, I just thought I saw a ghost – coincidentally Hyuuga's," I said, whispering at the end. I rubbed my head, whispering curses. I'm regretting even optioning going to the carnival.

Hotaru took a quick glance out the window before turning back to me, bored eyes looking directly at me. There was a flicker in her deep purple eyes, a swift flash of emotion in her eyes. It was brief but it gave away something about her. She always knows.

"This place use to be a cemetery so mostly likely it was a ghost," She stated her eyes didn't even hesitate to scare the human in me. From the tone of her voice I could tell she knew I was lying, "Or was it just Hyuuga scaring the hell out of you."

That was unexpected and yet I had already anticipated it from her. She narrowed her eyes on me, forcing me to answer. I was about to answer, with sarcasm, her when Nonoko interrupted with a yell.

"I found, Youichi!" She said, pointing down at the ground. I looked away from Hotaru's forcing stare and to Nonoko's enthusiastic ones.

Moving to her side of the carriage, I looked down without the help of my binoculars. I caught sight of Natsume Hyuuga with a kid clutching on his leg. The kid, half Hyuuga's size, was similar to the picture Hotaru showed me earlier.

"Are you sure that's him? He looks a lot younger in the picture."

"That's him. The picture was taken three years ago. My parents paid me ten dollars just to keep it. They think it will help me be sentimental or something." Hotaru said, looking outside.

She definitely needs some heart warming if that's the case. As the ride started to move again, I saw Hotaru pull out the walk talkie from her pocket. I observed her and the way she saw things. She was distinct and the way she talked to me it was as if she already knew who I was. She was like my mom apart from the attitude. Being near her reminded me that being different can be good. It made me feel good knowing that somebody understood.

"Hey, Nonoko, is Hotaru always like this?" I asked Nonoko.

"Bird Brain, this Crab Eater the brat's with Hyuuga." I heard Hotaru say to Anna from the corner. A muffled sound was heard in the other line.

"No, she's actually nice right now. Probably because her brother is missing and we're helping her find him. She doesn't really show it but she does care about him. Don't worry about her acting mean around you she's always like that." She answered before giving me back the binoculars. I smiled at her before looking back to Hotaru who was still talking to Anna.

"Bird Brain, I repeat just will you take Youichi away from Hyuuga." Another slurred sound was heard from the walkie-talkie. The ride slowed down and a click was heard and automatically the door slid open. Nonoko waved, before heading out.

I grabbed my bag, ducking as I got out. I glanced at my back; Hotaru was still closing her box. Watching my step as I made down the metal stairs, I saw Anna waiting for us at the side of the entrance.

I waved at her before taking notice of the little kid she was holding. He looked a lot like Hotaru except for the hair color. I waved at the little kid, thinking how cute he was which he replied by sticking out his tongue. I was taken aback, Hotaru was right her brother is a brat.

I heard footsteps behind me and loud clanking sound. Feeling a hand in my shoulder, I looked up at Hotaru who looked straight ahead at her brother. She does care.

"Move," She ordered, I flinched moving to the side to give her space. As I watched Nonoko make her way to Anna and Youichi who looked at her menacingly, I immediately felt disappointed that I wasn't going to hang out with them anymore. As different as I was from them, it felt good to be around real people again. The whole summer I had to go and work at Miyuki's dad's book shop while Miyuki and Jamie went to camp. I didn't even get to see them before I left. I don't make friends that easily I tend to weird them out but I've made peace with it already. Shyly, I took a step forward. I was debating whether or not to ask if I could join them. It was unlikely that they would ask me

"Hey, Mikan-chan do you want to eat with us?" Anna asked me. I grinned, nodding I walked towards them. Maybe it was likely they would

"So, are you okay with Chinese food?" Nonoko asked me. I smiled at her nodding.

"I'm okay with that." I looked over at my back once I felt a kick on my back. The little boy, Youichi was scowling at me.

"Well I'm not. I hate Chinese food." Youichi said, struggling against Anna's hold. I could see he wasn't very friendly. I smiled at him, being polite.

"Hag," He told me, glaring at me. I moved away, frowning at him, "Couldn't we just eat at McDonald's."

I was about to second the motion- to cheer and dance around- when I saw the look on Anna and Nonoko's faces. I could tell fast food was not going to be an option here. But if it were up to me, I'm all for it. I'm a carnivore; McDonald's is heaven for me. If you grew up with five brothers and a stay at home dad, you would be too. Wrestling your way up or in my case blackmailing your way up was the way of life and it came with McDonald's for lunch. For five months I had to eat take out food because my dad would not - could not - cook before my grandma decided to move in with us and cook for us. So as gross as it sounds, I am a meat lover and I do like eating the unhealthy food they serve in that fast food meat shop. Not that I like knowing that cows die with every hamburger I eat, it's an impulse.

"Come on just listen to the little brat. He needs the meat anyway. " Hotaru said, heading for the exit.

Moving fast, we followed her out. Just like that Nonoko and Anna were convinced. I'm starting to think Hotaru's hypnotizing these two but as of now it's just a thought.

"So, who's paying for the meal? I'm not paying for myself," Hotaru said, still monotone while her eyes flickered in my direction. I raised my hand, knowing that by whom she means me. All I can say is, if you're going to be friends with her you better have a master card ready.

* * *

"Yeah, it is a good movie," I said, laughing, "My mom and I used to watch movies like those every Friday night. Her favorite was 'Never Been Kissed'. I had to watch it for a whole month before something knew came along."

"Me too, especially the ending," Nonoko agreed, sipping her coke, "What about you Hotaru what was your favorite movie?"

"Anything horror," Hotaru replied, drinking her coke. I looked at her dubious. For somebody who looks like Hotaru, I would never expect her to love horror movies.

"Anything horror," I repeated. I was a little bit dumbfounded that someone as feminine looking as her could be so gory like. I turned to her, "For a girl, Hotaru, you aren't as girly as you look."

"I know, I asked her the same thing." Anna said, still holding Youichi's hand. Who speaking of which was grumbling incoherent words for minutes now.

"Ah, how many more of these conversations to I have to listen to." He groaned, shaking away Anna's hand.

I grinned at his annoyed face. Who would have thought that a handsome little boy like him would very troublesome? I ruffled his hair, smiling at him. If I were to classify this little boy, I would place him in the difficult handsome boy who was addicted to fluff puffs and from what Anna had told me, Natsume Hyuuga's sweet spot.

"You're a very cute little boy Youichi did you know that?"

He slapped my hand away, "I've been told. And don't touch my hair."

I pulled my hand away, laughing along with Nonoko and Anna. As we walked across the grassy steps, I heard someone call out my name. I stopped, looking to my left.

"Mikan!" I heard someone call me from behind the tree. I excused myself before heading to the woodland part of the carnival. At the very first step as I entered the forest, I felt a hand covering my mouth and dragging me farther into the woods. I struggled to free myself before biting my kidnapper's hand.

"Ouch," A familiar voice groaned. I faced the stranger, shocked to find my brother kissing his hand, "You didn't have to do that."

"Kyo, what are you doing? Why did you drag me here?" I asked, hostile as I fixed my hair. Looking down at my shoes, the heel was covered with dirt. I let out a cry, "I bought these shoes last week."

Kyo groaned and pulled my arm, dragging me deeper into the woods; to one of the academy gardens. There was a small table in the middle with rock formed chairs in the corner with flowers surrounding it. The moonlight reflected of the ground surface giving nature its perfect lighting. It was so quaint and peaceful, it was simply beautiful. There were fire flies by the tree next to the ark entrance. Flowers of different kind were aligned in a circular formation, surrounding the tree in the middle, to be more specific a Sakura tree. It was a perfect haven for me right now.

"It's so beautiful," I stopped, reading the sign that was placed in near the bench, "Sakura Garden."

"I guess so but what I need is your help. I was at the bar-" I yanked his arm pulling him down with me as I sat down.

"Wait, you were at the bar. You aren't even allowed to drink yet," I reminded him, "Dad's going to kill you if he finds out. Not that I would tell since I'll just blackmail you with it."

He shook his head, "I wasn't drinking. You know I don't drink, come on Mikan you know me."

I which I could say yes but the truth is I don't know him anymore. He's not the goofy brother anymore he's the heart breaker posing as the mysterious handsome guy every girl wanted. Correction, I would never want a guy like that. I looked at him imposingly.

"Alright so you don't know me that well anymore. But I still need your help." He said, his brown eyes pleading. I rolled my eyes, gesturing my hand, permitting him to continue.

"Sure, you never used that begging trick before so obviously this is important, continue. Besides this seems interesting, I could smell something already," He moved away from me, "Not you, adventure. I haven't been out much since I've been with you and Tsubasa and don't worry you smell nice. Not that it was a compliment or anything."

"Well, I'm taking it as a compliment. Anyway, I was sitting there, you know, to impress girls when the bartender slipped this piece of paper in my hand and once I read it these two guys started staring at me. Next thing I knew, I was about to ask a girl out when two guys started chasing me." He explained, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.

I stared at him, trying to see if he was kidding. He shook me, taking hold of my shoulders.

"Mikan, answer me," He waved the piece of paper in front of my face. Annoyed, I grabbed the paper the moment he pressed it against my forehead.

"Fine, fine," I grumble, reading the paper.

* * *

Fiendd isd persfestc begdingin Mee caell Beeneth herro Kaito Teh Geate

a Bregde is – navy treu after sabes time udses strike borasd undertake attindies meetings stiel environment awsner

* * *

"That's weird. It's a secret message." I whispered, thinking to myself. I noticed immediately that and the hand writing was exquisite and fancy. The odd thing was the paper itself was a message. From the feel of the paper I could tell there was something inside it. Opening the edges, I pulled the small split opening of the side of the paper. It was written lightly and barely readable. I ran my fingers across the paper, the words embedded on the paper.

* * *

_Peuple Are Free Estranggedd Reisons To Chase PerSons, Onely The Nigth Darkness Avegner _

- **A.A.A**

**

* * *

**

"Here," I said, throwing my bag to Kyo, "Get the flashlight and my pen. You're going to be my personal assistant."

Fumbling, he opened my bag getting my flashlight and a pen. He handed it to me, dropping the flashlight at the same time. My eyes widen. Does he know how expensive that was?

"Kyo, please don't ever drop that again or I will hurt you _bad_," I said to him sternly. He laughed at me.

"Mikan, work on your expressions. I can't tell if you want to pee or if you're just trying to make me laugh." He said, laughing.

"Say whatever you want just don't drop my flashlight again," I told him. I glared at him and an eruption of laughter burst out of his big fat foul mouth.

"I hate you, you know." I said, clicking my pen. He patted my head like a dog, holding the flashlight directly at my face.

I gazed up at him which he replied with a smile, "You haven't changed, Mikan. I really hope you do."

"Not happening Kyo besides while we're here I want to make it as fun as I could which in my language is solving mystery, a lot of healthy fruits, making you feel guilty as possible and read a good mystery book every time I get bored."

He looked at me disbelievingly, "You do know that I know that you are far from being a vegetarian. God knows how much you love hamburgers and steak."

I looked him hurt, "I work out. Climbing trees and running around the campus is working out."

It's true, no matter how much meat I eat. Besides, I watch my health. Just because I love eating doesn't mean I'm fat.

I was about to continue deciphering the message and move on from the annoying irrelevant conversation when a breeze came and I felt the piece of paper slip through my fingers. Realizing this, I stood up shocked and alerted with Kyo behind me. Finding the familiar, beige color paper now wet.

"No!" I said, picking it up seeing the writing smudged. I groaned, turning around to show Kyo the paper, the wet muddy paper.

"I'm sorry but don't worry I'll fix it." _Once I figure out how_.

He looked at me, his eyes cynical. After a brief moment of silence he cracked up a smile, "I just thought of a way to fix this."

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked my brother. He glanced at me before turning his focus back on the piece of paper.

I covered my nose when a burnt smell blew in our direction again. It's probably because the forest was behind the line of restaurants. I coughed, twice. Doesn't anybody care about the environment anymore?

"Yes it will, now give me the leaf." I handed him a leaf before taking a peek at his hidden scheme. He placed the leaf on top of the piece of paper. My jaw dropped upon realizing the ingenious idea my brother had just thought of. He was going to transfer the writing on to the leaf.

I coughed again. The smoke seemed to thicken in the air and I felt my throat constricting due to the lack of water. Kyo looked at me before I shook my head and instructed him to continue.

"You're not as dumb as I thought you are. Where did you learn to this?" I asked smirking as I watched him press his finger against the leaf. I covered my mouth and nose, avoiding the thick smoke that was emitting from the carnival. After this, I vow never to enter another restaurant if it involves polluting the environment.

"I took a class last year. I thought it might help me one day." He said, proudly his glistening white teeth blinding me. I remember a time when those use to have a huge whole in it from to much candy.

But now how is it that every person around me has perfect teeth? It's like a world full of perfect teeth. It's getting really annoying already.

He peeled the piece of paper from the leaf, gently. I took hold of the leaf. I could feel the embedded words in my finger tips.

I grinned at him, "Well I'm glad you took the –"

"Help! Get those people out of there!" A voiced screamed, coming from no where.

I looked back at the carnival, instinctively, at the sudden feeling of danger. A puff of smoke was clouding the night sky, "There's a fire!"

* * *

_Skylar_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Project A**

Chapter 5 - Bullets and Gunshots

_'Mysteries are all about the twists, not the turns'_

* * *

"How could he just disappear like that?" Kyo yelled, "Doesn't he know how dangerous it is?"

I watched my brother scream again. Tsubasa was missing and Kyo's screaming wasn't helping but try telling him that.

"Have you talked to the police?" I asked him, "Maybe they know where he is?"

He gave me a look. Kyo was acting very protective again. Call it instincts or whatever, but my brothers are never really this caring and I have a feeling there's something more to his worrying.

"What! You think I haven't done that! The told me that there wasn't any news about a Sakura or a Tsubasa!"

"Alright, now please will you stop your screaming? It's not exactly helping us find Tsubasa." I told him.

Kyo took a deep breath to calm him down while I patted him in the back. He shot me an upset look which I responded to with a large, creepy reassuring smile.

"Okay, now," I looked at the burns in his left arm that was in need of another dressing, "Let's take you back to that clinic."

* * *

His burns were pretty bad. The fatal burns were from his upper left shoulder to his left arm while the first degree burns were across his left shoulder blade down. Earlier this evening, as surprising as it was to me, Kyo performed an act of heroism I never thought was possible for someone of his, I don't know, thinking.

I didn't think he would have risked his life to save some girl from a fire that big or any person for that matter. Yes, I know that Spiderman did it but this reality, who does that?

I seemed to have a new found respect for my brother. It was almost amazing. I always thought that my brothers were sick bozos who, based on my gather information, were sometimes _out of it._

When we first came in to the tent like clinic, there were about thirty people with severe burns staying in the ICU but now there were probably fifty. There weren't many doctors to treat Kyo earlier. The nurse said that the wounds just needed tending and didn't really say much expect that.

Luckily, there was a smart-looking, blond doctor, with a lollipop in his mouth and a chart in his hands, who was eyeing us. Seeing him I quickly rushed to ask for his help.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura and this is Kyo," I told him, "I was wondering if you could check his burn wounds?"

"Kyo's wounds will still take time to heal. Give it about a month before the pain subsides," The doctor told me while he watched Kyo from the corner of his eyes, "His burns typically don't leave scars with the proper care, "He took my hands in his and it became a little bit uncomfortable, "but in case it does you may want to see a dermatologist or for any open wound burns that develop, please feel free to contact me."

I smiled at him because he seemed like a nice guy and he really seemed to care for my brother but he was really freaking me out. "Thank you, Doctor Yukihira."

He jumped up, smiling, "I almost forgot, I need to give you his medication, Mrs. Sakura."

"Oh, okay I-," Wait what? Mrs. Sakura.

Before I could correct him, he was already on the move towards the nurse's station, a small wooden table beside the entrance door.

I looked back at Kyo with an incredulous expression. He was laughing while the nurse tended to his burns. I shook my head, repeatedly asking myself just how on earth that man could mistake me for my brother's wife. It was just, ew, I mean really, really gross.

I think I'm going to hurl.

"Aren't you feeling a little bit revolted that he would mistake us for," I couldn't even say it, "you know?" I asked Kyo while watching the nurse leave. He just laughed and closed his eyes pretending to do barfing sounds.

The blond doctor came back with a warm hearted smile while handing me Kyo's medicines and prescription.

I smiled at him before saying, "I'm not his wife."

* * *

I left Kyo at the clinic not before calming him down when the doctor had to stitch a part of his skin before the pain killers kicked in. Doctor Yukihira didn't seem to understand because he still thought we were together, together just no the marriage together. But whatever, I'm going to kill Kyo after this anyway.

I was walking around the outside of the clinic when I saw Anna and Nonoko, the former screaming when I stepped out of the dark shadows of the tent.

"Mikan-san, there you are!" Anna yelled, moving towards me. "We've been looking all over for you."

Surprised by her attacking hug all I could do was pat her in the back and say, "you too." But it sounded more like a question.

"Where have you been?" Hotaru's voice asked me from behind. I turned around only to be greeted by her infamous sinister glare.

"I was with Kyo," I explained to her, "He had some pretty bad burns from the fire. I had to help him," Hotaru didn't seem pleased and now, I felt like cowering under a rock, "I mean I'm sorry for disappearing like that earlier. I didn't -,"

"We understand Sakura-san. It's just that we thought you left because you didn't want to be with us." Nonoko interrupted my soon to become rant of apologies.

Anna then started this speech about how worried she was about me which was surprising because I only met her today. We've known each other for barely a day.

From behind her, the blond I saw earlier following Tsubasa was staring at me. He was mouthing my name. How the heck does he know my name? When he noticed that I was staring back at him, he motioned me to go to him. This seemed urgent.

"Hey, I think I have to go somewhere." I told them but Hotaru pulled me back.

"Where?"

"To Kyo," I lied, like a pro if I might add.

"Alright, we'll meet you back here in thirty minutes." Hotaru said, before ushering me to go. I thanked her, leaving them to converse themselves.

* * *

When I was right beside him, he started to smile brightly at me and hugging me.

I pulled back, asking, "Do I know you?"

The blond guy, who I think I know from somewhere, started to twirl, flipping his long, straight hair.

Holy sh-

"Rui-senpai! Is that you?"

It was my brother's best friend. I couldn't believe it. He looks so, so different. I mean not so much a good different as so much as the bad different. To put it simply, he looked like a girl.

"Mikan-chan!" He ushered me to a hug while kissing me lightly on the forehead. "I haven't seen you since you were what," He paused to think. I was about to tell him but he answered before me, "You were thirteen."

He jumped up and down, grabbing my hands, "I can't believe you're this tall."

I laughed lightly, trying to match his enthusiasm, "You act like a girl too. I remember you tackling my brothers on the football field. Hehehehe…" Luckily he didn't hear that.

After a long chat, forced chit chat, and awkward responses, I was finally being told why I was there.

"I know where Tsubasa is."

Without time to haste, he slipped a piece of paper in my hand. In less than a minute, he was gone.

Just gone.

"Rui-senpai!"

What just happened here?

I opened the piece of paper revealing a photo of Tsubasa wearing a mask. It was almost hard to distinguish him but with his build and hair colour it wasn't hard to.

The background was a dead give away. At the centre was the huge party tent while he stood at the side of it seeming to walk past the entrance.

He was holding something that I couldn't quite make out. It was black and sort of square like. Then I noticed that he was wearing black gloves and then I realized what it was. I picture the object without the gloves.

Oh my – "What is he doing with a gun?"

I lifted my thumb revealing the words.

_You know what to do - R_

What?_  
_

_

* * *

_

I was thinking too much. How did he know where Tsubasa was? And Tsubasa, what the heck is he doing holding a gun? Shit, I think my brother's in trouble! I mean come on, Tsubasa? If he's trouble I swear I'm going to -!

'_Ring'_

I didn't realize that was already walking and was already a few metres close by until I felt my phone vibrating.

Shaking, I answered my phone, "Yes?"

"Mikan, where are you? I told you to stay at the parking lot! Do what to get in trouble?" Kyo shouted on the other line. I smiled, still panting.

"I'm here at," I looked around my surroundings, "Near the gardens garden pond. I'm going to find Tsubasa. I think he's still at the party," I took a deep breath and contemplated on a good lie to say,"I tracked his phone, it worked. He's still somewhere around there."

I heard Kyo muttering some curses, "_Can't believe he's still there_! Mikan stay wherever you are right now. Just please, for once, listen to me."

What, he expects me to wait here while Tsubasa hurts himself with his stupid sense of direction. Doesn't he get that I could help.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Kyo! I can track Tsubasa! I can help. Give me a chance!" I screamed at the phone.

"Mikan, listen…" Before he could continue, I ended the conversation. It's no use talking to people like him! Talking to him made me feel better but it didn't help. I slipped my phone back to my pocket. _Sigh._

I ran back to gravel pathway of the carnival. I ignored the countless questions forming in my head. As perplexing as it was, I had other things to worry about like saving my idiotic older brother.

I was breathing heavily once I managed to cross to the other side of the carnival safely avoiding the burned down buildings. After a few more sprints, I finally reached the blockades separating the Elite party from the carnival.

Unfortunately, from view I spotted a man wearing a police uniform under his overalls. He was blocking the entrance, his hands at his back. His eyes were searching the perimeter cautiously. He was the policeman Kyo talked to earlier when we were looking for Tsubasa.

I hid behind a tree, my spontaneous reaction at the sight of the creepy policeman, pulling out my jacket and my wallet. Wearing my jacket, zipping it up and opening my wallet, I took out my fake id – which I use for spying and not for stupid things like my brothers use theirs – and my fake badge – also for spying reasons. I swore to Miyuki that I'll never use her reliable _connections _other than for my personal frolicking ways.

At some level, I already knew I was crazy but I have never imagined myself doing _this. _This was outrageous – though I have to admit it is a thrill – and if I get caught, my dad will have my head and if they find out I may possibly get arrested and go to juvy. I think this may very well be the effect of living with five brothers and their misadventures as teenagers – crashing cars, sneaking out, and I remember at some point in my childhood they were able to do all those plus set fire to our dead cat and set him off to sea in a driftwood, burning. I would personally blame this on them but if it weren't for verity that this idea was mine, I have no right to.

It was stupid, yes, but, for some reason, every time I try to think of some sort of basis for my actions and my reasons they all seem to elude my understanding because for some unfathomable explanation my thoughts are constantly being filled with memories of Tsubasa. What ever this thing is, all I know is it goes beyond all of my understanding. It was just instinct and it just felt…. It felt right, doing this, saving my brother. _Fear_

I took few steps, releasing my silhouette from behind the shadow of the tree. I saw him turn his head, his eyes narrowed at me. I took a deep, deep breath, continuing to walk towards him.

"Good evening, officer. I'm Ms. Yuki Azumi. I'm part of the search and rescue group." I said to him, trying to keep my voice from squeaking. When it comes to heavy stuff like this, I spontaneously become the world's worst liar which is why I do blackmail because almost everybody believes in bluffs, especially my brothers. I know people say there's no difference between bluffs and lies but there is. When you bluff, most of the time they believe you I shoved a fist into my jacket's pocket, controlling my voice, "I was asked to come here by my superintendent."

He stared at me unconvinced, "Are you sure? This area isn't secured yet mam'," His said with voice firm and direct, showing evidence of rehearsal in his tone, as he gestured to his back, "The fire may have been contained but the place may collapse at any time so I may have to ask you to leave."

_Oh, come on_. "Oh, then here," I showed him my fake badge, "I assure you I was asked by my superintendent to search the area."

He took the fake badge out of my hand. I felt his eyes constantly taking quick scans at me before handing me back the badge. He stared at me, eyes telling his disbelief. He moved swiftly, almost like lightning, when he turned around to check up from behind him. It was as if he was waiting for an approval or a sign to let me in.

"Just let me pass through and I'll make sure my superintendent won't suspend you." I warned him.

His disbelieving expression did not waver at all. He continued scrutinizing my every detail.

That's when I realized that Kyo was right. This guy is different. He knows something. He didn't even flinch when I threatened him. He knew it was a lie. His facial expression, his eyes and even his stance all give off the same impression. This guy knows something and he wasn't about to tell.

"You know what," I snatched back the fake id from his hands, "I'll go check on my superintendent. Maybe there was a mix up or something like that."

Convinced with my cover story, he nodded and directed me to a path that would lead me away from the fire.

"Thank." I told him, trying to hide the suspicion in my voice. I left the scene following the direction he pointed to, plotting of course.

I took the nearest right turn the moment I was out of his view. I shook my head trying to comprehend what I just did there.

I used a fake id. I impersonated an officer. To top it all off, I just walked away. I was so close and I just walked away. Smooth move, Sakura.

"Hey!"

I jumped up in surprise when an arm pulled me in from the back. A hand was placed over my mouth, which, if it would help me plea my case as the tough girl, I tried to bite.

I fought myself out of the man's arms, moving away from his clutch and accidentally bumped into a strong chest. I had my eyes closed then when I felt someone flick the back of my head.

If this is Hyuuga, I'm going to kill myself.

"You," Oh, for the love of- "What are you doing here? This is an off limits zone."

I opened my eyes and surprisingly Hyuuga wasn't the one in front of me as I had guessed. It was a blond boy with a sloppy grin and was wearing the most ridiculous baggy clothes ever.

He held up a peace sign, smiling wider. I moved back. It wasn't just _a _blond boy; it was _the_ blond boy from the freaking Ferris wheel.

"Hi," He offered a hand, "I'm Koko. You must be the pretty lady who was spying on me earlier."

I had the urge to smack him. Fortunately, Hyuuga, whom I had completely forgotten about due to the fact that I was still in shock, did the deed for me.

"Shut up."

I turned around, remembering that he was still behind me. He seemed taller about three inches taller that what I had supposed. He seemed more relaxed too. I was about to remark on his interruption when I noticed the darkening shade of purple in his upper left eye and the stitches long his jaw line. I shut up immediately.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me again.

I tried to speak but my words were incoherent and somehow came out as, "Err, um, I, well, er, not that, you, well, okay."

I can't believe I'm tongue tied in front of a guy, especially him, Natsume Hyuuga. It felt horrible looking like an idiot in front of someone who looked like him. Okay, so I admit that Hyuuga isn't fairly ugly and he was kind of, I don't know a looker.

"Oh, come on, Natsume, she's clearly a little overwhelmed by your physique and your handsomeness that she can't …. Oh that sounded gay, didn't it?" Koko said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I growled at him. "I am not! It's just that it's hard to explain without looking like a complete freak."

"Oh come on, I'm here, Natsume's here, we're all idiots here." Koko laughed at his own joke, not minding that we weren't in anyway amused by his humour.

"Just be glad I brought you." Natsume told him. His eyes left Koko's for a moment and briefly, I saw a flicker and I surprised by how much his eyes looked like they were burning. He was like a chameleon in the dark.

"If you really want to know I'm here to look for my brother. He's lost and one of his friends said that he was last seen wondering around here," I shook my head, "I don't know if it's true or not but my tracker-"

"Tracker?" Koko interrupted. Natsume, who now moved next to Koko, also seemed curious.

I sighed and pointed to myself, "Weird."

Koko laughed at this and I tried to understand what was so funny about what I had said. Then I figured, maybe he laughs at everything.

The situation suddenly got disturbing. Sparks of fire suddenly burst from one of the building causing the fire to start up and because of the open gas problem they encountered earlier, it didn't take long before another burst of fire came about and fueled it.

By the looks of it, I accidentally took the right turn to the lower section of the carnival, the one where the restaurants were. It consisted of crisscrossing path ways made especially for the amusement of the theme; circus du soleil. It was an odd arrangement that it formed like a maze for its opening costumers. To add to our growing misfortune, the nearest entrance was blocked by a torn down building and the exit, pretty much the hardest part of it all. We were trapped and the only way out is to go through the maze if we are able to pass through the burning building next to the exit passage.

There were markers though but since most of them had been burnt down, I'm guessing it wouldn't be of any help.

"You," Koko called me, "We have to get you out of here."

I pulled my arm from his grasp and saw that Hyuuga, who was formerly stationed beside Koko, was jumping up a building. It was amazing. He climbed up the nearest building that was blocking the passage way of the exit, another part of the maze.

He did it with much ease and effortlessly jumping up another few steps while helplessly clinging to the bars of the railings. Koko called me again and told me to follow after him. He did what Natsume did, jumping up the building, with the help of Natsume of course.

The fire got strong, probably because of the open gas in the air. I could still here the hissing sound from one of the buildings. Likening it to a ticking clock, I pulled my arms out for Koko to pull me up but I was surprised when Hyuuga grabbed my hands instead. His hands were hard and rough but at the same time they were warm, very warm. I looked up at him, catching his critiquing eye, when I looked away in embarrassment.

I kicked the ladder display near the building for leverage to go up and suddenly I heard a gunshot.

"Natsume!" Koko yelled, pushing him out of the way therefore knocking as both down to the ground. And I felt myself collapse to the ground with Hyuuga on top of me.

Hyuuga was heavy, I have to say. The smoke was suffocating me. I coughed so many times before I could actually-

"I'm sorry," Natsume said before dragging me up, "I have to do something for a minute."

I nodded my head in between the coughs, I felt my throat constricting and Hyuuga panting heavily before closing his eyes and mutter something.

I felt his fingers, which I hadn't noticed lingering at my back, move away to pick up the bullet that was left on the ground. Soon after, another gunshot was heard and this time a man carrying firearms came to view.

"Oh my god," I whispered as I watched Natsume cautiously moved closer to him, "What is he doing?"

Before I could do anything else or hear a shout from Koko or even the shadows there were dancing, I collapsed because of my inability to breathe.

* * *

_AN: This has a lot of mistakes and I'm not kidding. School starts tomorrow and I sort of rushed to finish this. I hope that you like it and I'll update soon, I might just promise it. _

Skylar


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Project A  
**

Chapter 6 - The Awakening and The Departed

_'Most mysteries are like people. They can never be deciphered without taking any risks.'  
_

* * *

"_How is she awake?" _

_There was a commotion. I could hear it. There were people shouting. The voices started to get louder and louder until I couldn't drown them any longer. It made my head hurt. _

_That's when I felt it. My neck felt warm and hot. So much that it felt like it was burning._

_The man beside me, based on the proximity of his breath, asked me if I was alright and told me that I was going to be okay, that I shouldn't panic. Panic about what?_

_I couldn't really see who it was but I knew it wasn't dad. He didn't sound like my dad._

_I tried to respond but the moment I tried to my mouth felt dry and my throat itching painfully. The only sound that came out from me was a pathetic wheezing sound that somehow made me think of my grandpa. Ah, shit it really hurts. _

_I tried to move my hands to touch my throat but a hand stopped me, gripping my hands tightly. It felt smooth and soft, slippery too. They were warm that it was almost too warm for me. I let go of the hand immediately. _

_The burning itch inside my throat intensified. I wanted to scream but my voice failed me. The pain got even worse when I tried to do it. It felt like someone was torching my throat with live fire. It was so painful._

"_No!" The woman's voice sounded familiar. I didn't remember though who it was. The only thought I had was about the burning pain in my throat. It was itchy and sore especially when I tried to move my head. _

_It wasn't until the pain started to lessen and the burning started to moderate that I felt something cold against my neck and something thick around my throat. I gripped the nearest thing I could find. I found the hand again and this time I didn't let go. The loud noises became soft murmurs and I practically couldn't hear them anymore. _

_A blurry white image came to view. I tried to focus my eyes on it but my eyesight failed me. _

"_I gave her some sedative to keep her calm! I don't know what happened though…." The voice started to fade. It started to sound like a broken record and played in my head over and over again. I could only hear bits and pieces of what the person was saying but then all together his words became faint whispers and then nothing at all. _

"_Don't die!" _

_Then everything was quiet after that.

* * *

_

"Good morning, dear," the doctor smiled at her, "hopefully you slept well."

She stared at him. His eyes were strikingly dark against the white light that pestered her vision. His voice had recognizably sounded untroubled, and at some point could have deceived her from his real feelings about her current condition if his dark eyes hadn't revealed his apprehensive nature. From there, she noticed how he was careful with her. The doctor occasionally checked her heart rate. He would often smile to her and avoided looking at her with pitiful eyes. He barely even talked about how she felt because he already knew. He didn't want to remind her even more.

Mikan Sakura had an open surgery and, due to some complications, she couldn't very well breathe on her own. Her throat had closed up fully during the surgery which led to her lungs to fail. With her lungs down, her other body systems were borderline to failure. Less than two minutes after this, she was considered dead for a minute and three seconds before her heart was restarted.

He was there to watch it all.

The surgery was too much for a young girl like her. Based on her medical records too, he could already tell that she had gone through so much. Between the ages of four to eleven, Mikan had already had twelve open surgery and three years of experimental drug treatment. It was intriguing to him though the fact that she never came back to the hospital, neither for check ups or more treatment, after her last open surgery. She supposedly got better immediately after the surgery. It was quite infrequent for patients suffering her disease but not unheard of.

It didn't surprise him that much though. She was a fighter. This last few days that he'd spent with Mikan had given him much delight. True, she was asleep most of the time but it amazed him to see such a strong little girl.

The first time he saw her. She reminded him of her fragile daughter who had passed away five years ago. His daughter had the same disease as Mikan Sakura and had eerily got the disease at almost the same age. What was even more unnerving was the fact that they were both treated with the same experimental drug medication at the same hospital. They were both the same age and according to Ms. Sakura's past surgeries, they were both treated with the same doctor. The only difference between his daughter and Mikan was that his daughter died, at the wake of her surgery and Ms. Sakura had lived.

He held no grudges though. Mikan had inspired him much enough to forget the sadness that had often lingered in his heart whenever he thought of his daughter. He wasn't angry at her and the fact that she lived and his daughter did not. He was angry at someone else and blamed that person entirely for what had happened.

His dark intentions were fixed on a specific person. He promised himself he would one day forgive the man but unfortunately that day hasn't come. He still felt horribly furious at the man. _Project A_ had failed to work on his daughter but not Mikan Sakura. Obviously, there was something wrong with that picture.

The doctor's attention reverted back to his patient, whose hands were feeling the breathing tube against her neck. She hasn't tried to communicate much after she had asked him about her health using her hands, he noticed. After a while, he picked up on what she was trying to do and helped her with it. The contraption was obviously bothering her and her breathing. Ironically, it helps her with both.

He adjusted the positioning of the tube and helped her with her reclining position.

Mikan smiled at him as a way to show her gratitude. The doctor realized how she smiled like his daughter too. It made him nostalgic. Her smile had brought so many wonderful and melancholic memories about his daughter which he had always been trying to forget. Yet, it moved him.

It suddenly became apparent to the doctor that Mikan Sakura was here to help him in some ways.

He had decided.

* * *

"Natsume," the voice, strong and strict, called on the boy, "Why did you drag your nosy friend and that girl along with you. You're supposed to do this mission with him."

Persona pointed, as he spoke of the person, to the lone man by the corner that was holding a drink using his right hand and a gun on his left. He didn't seem happy at all. The man's eyes were livid and his seemed outraged by the mere acknowledgement of his presence. He toyed with his gun one last time before securely placing it back inside his pockets, swept clean of his prints and replaced by another.

"He was there and she was there," Natsume countered, "I couldn't just leave them there to die. Those guys were about to blow up the place."

Persona wasn't at all impressed with his excuse. Hyuuga had taken a risk and a risk like that should never be taken even with greater rewards. Even if it did lead there aggressors to back off, it didn't mean that it could have gone the other way round. Sakura and Yome could have died, actually, based on the information they have now, the girl is most unlikely to survive.

"She supposedly had a long medical history and a collapsed lung," One of his men had told him.

"Are you sure they were going to blow up the place?" He questioned him. The boy wasn't responding. He persisted, "Are you certain they were going to blow up the site."

The boy gritted his teeth before responding. He wasn't sure of it yet but most likely the men responsible for injuring his friend and the Sakura girl was trying to bomb the area. He didn't know the reason, yet, but he was certain that it was something along those lines. What other possible reasons were there?

"Positive."

Persona only nodded at the boy while he deliberated what the period of silence before the boy's response was for. He noticed that Hyuuga wasn't nervous or hesitant. It left him to question whether or not the boy was telling the truth or not. Either way, though, it mattered to no one if he was telling the truth or not. All they had to know was that the men were there and they were causing havoc.

"Alright," Persona said to Natsume while glancing at the man, who was staring intently at Natsume, "I want a report on this by tomorrow including the details concerning Yome and Sakura."

He left after some minutes, leaving the two in the room. By the way they looked at each other it seemed that neither of them wanted to be there. Unfortunately, it was almost obligatory as part of their protocol under such demanding commanders to discuss their next plan of action. It meant that none of them are allowed to leave the meeting room without a new fool proof plan.

"Hyuuga," The man said angrily, "You did this on purpose."

Natsume gave him a grim look. He was annoyed with the fact that almost everyone in their team was blaming him for what happened. He had to let them get away. It wasn't by choice. Natsume just did what he was supposed to given the circumstance.

"Wouldn't have dragged those two along if you came earlier," Natsume told him, "At least I actually did something."

The man got pissed by Natsume remark. He stood up straight and pushed himself away from the wall. His hair was stained with fresh blood, a clear indication that he was just out for another mission. He didn't seem to mind it given the way he constantly ran his hands through his hair. He walked towards Natsume, grabbed the chair and sat on it.

With his arms crossed, the man gave Natsume an accusing look, "She could have died."

Natsume merely chuckled lowly and sat on the nearest chair to him. Obviously, this man cared too much about the other people especially Sakura. He was weak like that.

"Why do you even care? The girl's not dead. That's what matters to Persona."

"You don't know do you." The man said as he eyed the boy in front of him.

"What?"

The man moved his face closer to Natsume, whispering to him his reasons.

"She's my sister."

* * *

Mikan woke up feeling something amiss.

It was inevitable. She knew that one day she would be back in this place. Everybody told her so and truthfully, she was expecting it. After fainting in the fire, she found herself in bed with tubes and needles attached to her. The events in between the blackout and now were nothing but a big black blur to her. There were only loud voices in her head whenever she tried to remember what happened and then waking up in the hospital. Eve the last memory itself, being the most recent as well, was vague that it was only bits and pieces that she remembered. And she didn't like that she remembered the hospital best.

She hated hospitals. Not completely though, she did spend most of her childhood in one or so she's been told.

She couldn't wrap my head around the idea of liking this place. It had that unique smell that was hard to distinguish. The food was horrible and sticky and mush. The cold air that swept the whole vicinity profoundly frightened her during her nights. The echoes of footsteps that rush about outside her hospital room annoyed her during the day. She would have added her doctor to this long list of negatives but he was hardly ever mean to her. He was probably the only thing that made her stay a bit more comfortable.

She does find it strange though that her doctor spends more time watching and playing card games with her than doing doctor related agendas. He acted more like some best friend who doesn't want to leave you than a doctor who couldn't wait to leave and get more surgical cases other than hers. He didn't seem like one of those doctors but people treated him like he was.

Nurses often came to her room. It was neither to check on her nor was it to give Mikan her medicine. It was always to inform her doctor about new open surgical cases which ranged from broken arms to brain clotting. There were about ten different nurses that came to her room that day. All of them seemingly intrigued to see what was so special about that specific young girl that took most of such a brilliant doctor's attention.

So it was quite peculiar to find that her doctor wasn't there that day. He would visit her room at exactly ten o'clock in the morning, two hours before her father comes to visit, and discuss random ideas and mostly talk.

One of the nurses that came to check on her every five hours came ten minutes later than her original schedule.

"Hey, Kia," Mikan said, her voice was meek and soft, "Do you know where doc is today?"

The nurse, who was busy checking on her IV, looked up. She looked uninterested and tired mostly. She went back to what she was previously doing before answering, "Probably at the cemetery."

"Why?"

The nurse gave her annoyed look. "Why do you want to know?"

Mikan thought about it. She had perfectly good answer but if she used that excuse Kia would probably think of her as a nosy person. Or an even nosier person. She just shrugged at Kia.

The nurse let out an exhausted sigh. Once she was finished with her work, she turned to Mikan with the same bored expression. She moved towards Mikan, leaning against the rest of her patient's bed.

"If you really want to know," Kia looked over to the open window that had a clear view of the people passing by the room. Knowing that none of her superiors were in sight, she told the girl, "It's his daughter's death anniversary."

Mikan was surprised to hear this. She didn't know that her doctor had a daughter and even more, his daughter was dead. She suddenly became curious. She hadn't expected it from his doctor.

He told her that he had a son who was studying in Alice Academy but he had never once mentioned that he had a daughter.

'He must still be grieving,' Mikan thought.

"When exactly did she die?" Mikan asked cautiously.

Kia seemed even more annoyed. She had three more patients to check up on and this girl was taking up most of her time with silly questions. Despite her annoyance, she answered her, rudely too.

"Six years ago," Kia puffed then moved over to the table next to Mikan. She flipped through the girl's chart and quickly signed in her recent medication. She glanced at the girl who she felt was staring intently at her, "What?"

"Why did she die?" Mikan inquired sheepishly. She had noticed that Kia didn't want to answer anymore of her questions but was forced to, given her doctor's orders to keep her happy.

"She died during an operation at some private hospital in the rural areas. It was supposed to be a medical breakthrough or something but it didn't work out. She was under this experimental treatment medication that some organization was funding. I don't know what happened but they said that the doctor found something in her system and didn't finish the operation."

"Oh." Mikan whispered.

Kia was amused, "'Oh', that's all your going to say," She shook her head, smiling, "The doctor didn't even go to court for what he did. He just left her there to die."

"What was the doctor's name?"

"I don't know," Kia shrugged and placed Mikan's chart back where she first took it. She crossed her arms and leaned next to Mikan, "but what I do know is, he's here in Tokyo and he's under some protection service provided by the government."

Mikan was fascinated. Being an aspiring spy, she felt a little bit interested to find out what it was exactly. She suddenly remembered that she was talking to a nurse, someone who probably had no idea about the matter. Instead, she asked Kia a different question.

"What's the girl's name?"

"Nobara Ibaragi."

* * *

"What are you doing here, Kyo?" Mikan asked her brother, who sat face down on the couch beside adjacent to her hospital bed. She threw him the nearest item next to her. Coincidentally, it was his mobile phone and it was ringing when she threw it across the room.

Kyo wasn't at all pleased with what his sister did. He stood up, sliding across the screen of his phone while looking at his sister irritatingly. He took his leave and headed for the door not before yelling an unnecessary loud cheerful greeting to the person on the other line.

He turned back to Mikan, one foot out the door, "I'm leaving. Happy?"

Mikan sighed as she watched her brother leave. She hated to admit it but she wasn't happy one bit. She didn't have any visitors today, apart from Tsubasa, Kyo and her father, and dr. Ibaragi wasn't visiting today.

There was nothing for her to do but to sulk and stare at her surroundings the whole day. The food hadn't been great that day, mostly mush cabbages and garlic soup. She couldn't find her phone so she didn't have the option of talking to her best friends back at her hometown. Her new friends had after school classes being the smarty-pants they were. It was one of those days that made her loathe being in the hospital some more. Even worse, they were moving her to a different room later today because she was finally out of the intensive care unit.

Actually, now that she thought about it, she realized that it might be fun to be moved to a different room. Kia told her that she was sharing it with another person. Hopefully, it would be better than waiting around here all day. It involved a lot of waiting and Mikan Sakura was never a patient girl.

"Ugh," She said as she looked at the food beside her bed. It had grown stale and hard, especially the bread. Warily, she flipped the bread over to find the butter next to it had already melted. She saw the soy sauce by the side had spilled over the bread. She backed away in disgust.

She sighed again, crossing her arms.

Mikan moved around quite a bit, feeling restless. She really wanted to get out of this hospital. It was sucking the life right out of her.

Kyo came back after a few minutes. He looked happier and he smiled more. Mikan noticed and questioned him.

"What are you smiling about?" Mikan asked him suspiciously.

Kyo didn't answer her but only smiled and propped down on the nearest chair beside her, lifting his legs over the edge of her bed. He decided to change the topic.

"Hey, Mi, did you know they're bringing some kid up this room?" He told her while picking up the magazine by her bedside table. He eyed it, flipping through the pages before his eyes lingered over the bread and butter near his sister's bed. He dropped the magazine immediately, looking a bit hypnotized, and quickly rushed over to the food. He took a bite of it and grinned afterwards.

"Hey," Kyo called Mikan, who was busy thinking of what her brother had just said, and pointed to the bread, "What'd you put in this?"

Mikan, distracted, told him it was soy sauce. He spat it out immediately. He was allergic to that stuff or so he had thought ever since he was a kid. He wasn't though but he grew up thinking he was. His sister took advantage of this weakness and he began to think that this might be one of those times.

"Mikan what do-"

"Kyo, what did you mean when you said they're bringing someone here?" Mikan asked, cutting him off as she did.

Before Kyo could respond, a knock was heard and jangling keys echoed from outside the room. There was shadow beneath the door that had alarmed Mikan that there was a person standing at the other side of it. The windows were closed which barred her from seeing the person outside.

The moment the click was heard, Mikan's heart started to quicken which embarrassingly was heard from the machine that monitored her heartbeat. Kyo was aware of this and laughed. He hovered over to the door to open it but the person on the other side had already opened it.

As the door was pushed forward, hitting Kyo in the process, a boy in a wheel chair revealed himself with a big grin on his face. Mikan almost fainted at the spot.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mikan Sakura," The boy, with a whimsical smile on his face, rolled over to the side of her bed, "We meet again."

Mikan Sakura sighed again, and this time, in disbelief of her unfortunate luck.

* * *

The day quickly passed. It was almost midnight and almost everyone was asleep. He wasn't though. Natsume Hyuuga never slept.

He had a job to finish and he had to finish it quick.

He moved through the shadows, swiftly and gracefully as he was trained. His clothing blended with the night as they were meant to. It bothered him though, and Persona, that his eyes, bright ruby they were, could have easily given him away. He took precautionary steps to hide this and to hide the fact that it was a mark of a Hyuuga.

He wore black contact lenses.

He hated his eyes. His grandfather had the same eyes.

His grandfather was the one person he hated more than he hated himself. Everything that had happened to him was his grandfather's fault. He was the reason his parents died and why he was here, doing this, on the way to kill the same men that had killed those people involved in the fire. Natsume wouldn't have even been there if it wasn't for him.

Then again, he had a lot to be grateful for. For one thing, his grandfather did take him and his sister in after his parents were killed. But it was mandatory for his grandfather after all he was the only family they had left.

Whenever he was in one of his missions, most of them he opted for, Natsume would often think of his grandfather, the same man that had driven him to do this kind of things. It was partially his own fault but he had to blame his grandfather too. Who else could have made him this miserable and this suicidal?

If he hadn't found out about his grandfather's involvement with the movement, he wouldn't have even joined this kind of profession. It wasn't even about the money, he had enough of that. It was about his grandfather and what he was doing to those people.

He was starting a war, along with his other sadistic, money driven associates.

The sad part was his enemy had no idea they were in a battlefield, that were about to be conquered.

Natsume had to step in.

"Shit."

Natsume stopped and looked around to see if he was being followed. The voice came from behind him, a soft whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

He jumped down from the tree, amazingly unscathed, moving through some bushes and slippery ground. Natsume followed the direction of the voice.

'East,' Natsume thought.

He didn't know why he even bothered to follow it. It wasn't as if it was someone important but Natsume had a feeling, something he hadn't felt before. Then he saw it, his stone.

He touched the black stone that dangled from his neck. It shimmered, not like it use to, only once, but it was during his last mission when he last encountered the men he was looking for.

It was enough for Natsume to continue to pursue his hunt. He moved fast, running through the forest.

The black stone, usually heavier than his own knives, became lighter as he moved. His partner, Sakura's brother, had told him about it. In the occurrence of such transformation, he had to follow it.

The black stone was looking for its owner. That was what his partner had told him. When this happened, he was to give it to him even if he was the enemy.

Natsume stopped.

He saw a familiar brunette dangling from a hospital window and, from the looks of it; she was trying to reach over to the other side where the fire escape was. It was the same stupid girl that gave him that nasty bruise. His initial thought was relatively close to a mockery but when she almost slipped and fell, he grew unexpectedly worried. He glared at her. Then he remembered his earlier intentions.

"It can't be."

* * *

_AN: This is dedicated to .Leo, Sammana Aisha, Saikono-san, Cryslavania, Sakura Breeze, Emmoria, hannaxsweetheart for the reviews! I guess I haven't thanked you guys for reviewing yet so thanks! I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing and I kinda used my usual writing style for this chapter cause I was having trouble with 1st POV, especially for this chapter. I know it's still kinda confusing but the next chapters are kinda where it's all going to come together so please understand. Anyway, I'll update probably next month or early next year. Review!_

_Skylar_


End file.
